Voldemort's Heir
by Konflickted
Summary: This takes place two years after the epilogue of J.K.'s 7th book.  Harry's daughter is in school and has befriended Lord Voldemort's granddaughter. Not as good as my previous work.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I fixed this story into chapters instead of one really long story. Maybe it will be easier to read now. It's definitely not my greatest works (I would label it early works). It follows the DH and the 'crapilogue' so canon, it is ridiculous. Anyways…**

**Prologue**

All was quiet in the house of Potter, on the eve of the children's return to Hogwarts School of Witch-Craft and Wizardry. Three trunks were packed with precision by Mrs. Ginny Potter, married now to Harry for many years. She was a fiery red-head that could curse and hex bad mannerism out of her small family, should the need arise. Mr. Harry Potter, once known as 'The Boy Who Lived' was now known as the 'Man Who Worked', and he sat there at the kitchen table eying the trunks uneasily.

"Harry?" Ginny said as she flicked the lights on, flooding the room with the soft white light.

"Did I wake you, Gin?" Harry asked quietly as he looked at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Can't sleep again, can you?" Ginny inquired as she took her seat at the family table in the house in Godric Hollow. Harry rubbed his forehead absentmindedly with his knuckle.

"No," Harry admitted, looking a little agitated.

"Is _it_ bothering you?" Ginny asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes, but…" Harry murmured.

"You don't know if it is because of true danger, or just the thoughts and rumors," Ginny offered. He forced a smile and nodded. She had a way of simplifying things.

"Surely, the rumors, the speculations… they can't be true," Harry said quietly. Thoughts swarmed in his head, buzzing like bees. He thought a moment more in silence before addressing his wife. "I mean, _another_ Riddle? Seriously!"

"You can't believe that this Riddle child is, as the rumor goes, a direct descendent of Tom Riddle," Ginny said quietly. "Couldn't you just check? You know, look in the book of registry or something?"

"Not with all of the free-to-live activists swarming the ministry," Harry said almost crossly. "The fact that I was able to even confirm the rumor that a child with the surname Riddle would be gracing the halls of Hogwarts is a miracle in its own."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "His descendant, his direct descendent?"

"I know it sounds far-fetched, Gin, but what self respecting, sane wizard in the whole wide wizarding world would willing give their child the surname Riddle?" Harry murmured as he felt his wife's lips brush his neck. "Dumbledore told me that Voldemort would never actually depend on another wizard, would never rely on anyone, and never fully trust."

"When you say direct descendent, you men it," Ginny said. Harry nodded slowly, rubbing his scar that had faded greatly over the years.

"I think if it is true, then Riddle would have to be Voldemort's grandchild," Harry said slowly.

"Do you really believe he had a child, unbeknownst to anyone, who went on to have a child, as well?" Ginny asked almost scandalized. Harry shivered.

"I really can't imagine him having a moment of weakness," Harry said.

"He must have, because you killed him, Harry, when no one else could," Ginny said as she kissed his scar. "Should we tell the kids?"

"I don't know. I am sure that Hermione would say something about letting the kids decide for themselves," Harry started quietly. "However, your dear brother would be the first to point the child out and warn the kids to hex at will."

"Yeah, Ron can be a little over bearing sometimes," Ginny said chuckling. Harry rested his face against Ginny's arm.

"James, Al, and Lily will learn enough about what it means to be attached to a name quick enough. Hogwarts is safe, and who know? Perhaps it is just a rumor," Harry offered hopefully. Ginny nodded.

"Come to bed, Harry," Ginny coaxed, her hand held out to him.

"I'll be along shortly," Harry promised as he again focused on the trunks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ginny let Ron and Harry push the luggage trolleys while she and Hermione corralled their broad of children. The excitement was contagious to say the least. The youngest two would be finally leaving for Hogwarts. Rose and Al laughed at their younger counterparts, Rose's brother Hugo and Al's sister Lily were nervously running back and forth between their mothers and their fathers. They would be first years, and they were nervous about whether or not they, too would be in Gryffindor like the siblings and parents before them.

Hermione leaned toward the men as they continued along the crowded station. Her hair was tamer now, shorter than she had worn it in her youth. They were approaching the barrier between nine and ten.

"So, do you think the rumors are true? That the Riddle child, heir of Slytherin, would be in Slytherin house?" Ron whispered to Harry, not eager to get over heard. Hermione nearly boxed his ears.

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione chastised.

"Daddy," Lily whined as she tugged on Harry's coat hem. "They are blocking the platform."

Harry looked to where his daughter was pointing, straight ahead. A young child, a girl, with long, wispy blond hair and remarkable good looks for a child, held an aged parchment envelope with the Hogwarts crest in one hand and a cage with a snowy owl, much like Hedwig, in the other. She looked quite distressed, but the man she was talking to looked just as annoyed. Harry cautiously stepped within listening distance.

"Sir, if you will please," the girl said quietly, trying not to draw attention to herself. She was failing miserably by the way that even grown men were stopping to stare at the small child.

"Every year, I swear it, every year one of you punk kids come down here, asking for some cock-a-many platform nine and three quarters," the man said walking away, reminding Harry very much of his Uncle Vernon, "Complete Absurdity!"

The child looked at the man, mouth open, with a look of complete and utter loss. Harry felt the emotions flood back over him before he could get them in check, and he remembered his experience. Hot shame and understanding flooded over him. Slowly, the child looked directly at Harry Potter and for a brief moment, he swore he felt a twinge of something there in his head, by his scar. She blinked, and the twinge was gone. Harry walked up to her cautiously.

"Are you looking for the train to Hogwarts?" He asked. The child, wide eyed, and who hadn't actually gotten as far as shedding a tear sniffled and nodded.

"I can't find the platform, sir," she replied politely.

Harry pointed at the solid wall between the platform numbered nine and the platform numbered ten. He leaned forward to the child, who looked as if all she owned just did not fit her properly. Harry felt sorry for the small girl, knowing what it was like to have all you own be the second hand cast-off of a much larger family member.

"The trick is, you have to know it is not solid," Harry said. He winked at her and then signaled for Ron to push the first trolley though the barrier. "My mother-in-law gave me some good advice the first time I went through. If you're a bit nervous, you should take it at a run."

"Ok," the child said nodding. She balanced her owl on top of her trunk and began pushing the cart towards the wall, it moving very slowly. James rushed to her aid.

"Let me help you," James offered as he grinned at her broadly. The girl smiled back slowly and nodded.

"Velas," Ginny giggled at Hermione. The girl looked over at them suddenly, causing Ginny to stop giggling. The girl did not look amused. Hermione frowned as James and the girl disappeared through the wall.

"Do you think she heard me?" Ginny asked Hermione, a little affronted. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't think she is a Vela, though, at least not purely Vela," Hermione said wisely. She was always a wealth of knowledge. "A pure blooded Vela would have been irresistible to all of these testosterone toting fellows, reverting them back to their primal ways."

"Though I see her effect didn't go unnoticed on James," Ginny whispered as James effortlessly loaded the girl's trunk onto the train. The girl thanked James, shyly kissing his cheek before disappearing onto the train.

The Weasleys and the Potters mulled around the platform, saying their last good-byes. There were promises of letters and packages, as well as a family feast for the Christmas Holiday. Albus, James, Hugo, Lily, and Rose climbed aboard the train to get settled in before departure. Scorpius Malfoy, a third year like Rose and Albus, climbed aboard as well, waving to his mother and father.

"Hullo Draco," Harry said cordially. Draco nodded curtly.

"Hullo Harry," Draco replied. He shuffled his feet a moment. "Have I introduced you to my wife, Alana?"

"Pleasure to meet you," She said quite softly. "Draco speaks of you often."

"Only good words, I hope," Ron interjected.

"Yes, of course," Alana Malfoy said blushing. "You must be Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"We are," Hermione confirmed as she shook Alana's hand.

"Where did you and Draco meet?" Ginny asked pleasantly. Alana smiled warmly at Draco. "The ministry?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Alana said genuinely. "I am, as you call me, a muggle, you see. No, I met Draco at the market in Surrey."

"Wow, a muggle, you don't say," Ron said with an impressed look on his face. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Draco, I have to say that I am impressed," Harry said smiling at his old foe. Draco finally cracked a smile.

"What can I say, Potter? The heart wants what the heart wants," Draco said.

"Excuse me, sir?" a small voice interrupted the chatter of the adults. "I don't mean to interrupt you, sir, but I wanted to thank you for helping me at the barrier between nine and ten, and the train is set to leave in a minute, so you see, sir, I must interrupt."

The group of six adults looked down at the smaller than average child was. She was even shorter than Lily Potter, who was fairly short for her age. She had silver-blond vela-like hair, long and gossamer, but it was her eyes that held Harry Potter transfixed. He hadn't noticed them before, but they were wise before their years in a shade of bright, clear blue that Harry had only seen on one other person: Albus Dumbledore. The child held out her hand, a tiny paper crane sat there, folded perfectly. It itched to stretch its wings but did not leave the child's hands until she willed it to fly into Harry's own outstretched hand.

"Thank you again, sir." She said quietly. She shook Harry's hand as she nodded at the other respectfully.

"The pleasure is all mine," Harry told her. "This will be your first year at Hogwarts, I assume?"

"Yes, sir," the girl said nervously. Harry was still holding on to her hand.

"My sons, Albus and James- I believe you met James- as well as my daughter, Lily, niece, Rose, and nephew, Hugo, attend with you," Harry said. Ginny glanced at Hermione, who shrugged. The child swallowed nervously, her eyes darting to the giant clock: just a minute until the train left.

"Harry, she is going to miss the train," Ginny said. The child's eyes opened wide.

"You are Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter?" The child asked with such amazement that made Harry remember Colin Creevy. The clock struck the hour and the train began to roar to life. Harry released the child's hand and she ran to the train, climbing aboard.

"Have a good year!" Parents all around the platform called to the children that were leaning out the windows of the train. Harry wasn't looking at his three children, instead he was focused on the girl.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Potter!" The girl called waving. "It was nice to meet you all!"

The train disappeared around the bend. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. They had gotten used to witches throwing themselves at Harry's feet, just never so young. Draco and Alana were already heading way while Hermione and Ginny stood by their men's sides.

"What a strange little girl," Ron said. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was Luna's child, nutter!"

"Ron!" Hermione chastised. Ron rolled his eyes. "I couldn't imagine having to do this all alone."

"I could," Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded, not really remembering until that very moment that Harry must have been alone that first time all those years ago.

"Potter, how are you?" Percy asked rather self-importantly. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"Always so full of yourself, aren't you Percy," Ginny teased.

"Harry, there have been rumors leaking out from the registration office that a child with the surname Riddle id going to Hogwarts," Percy said.

"Now, now, Percy, you above all at the ministry know that what information Aurors manage to dig up can't be released," Harry said laughing.

"Aurors," Percy grumbled, leaving the four to their own devices.

"What a nosy git!" Ron laughed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Hugo! Lily!" an excited voice called to them. The two first years turned to see Jack Longbottom strolling up the corridor, carrying a very large and reluctant bull frog. The three had spent the summer playing on the beach near the Longbottom Beach house. Luna and Neville Longbottom, Jack's parents, were teachers at Hogwarts, Neville was the Herbology teacher while Luna assisted the aging Hagrid with the care of magical creatures.

"Hey there, Jack, good to see you didn't manage to get killed by your dad's Devils' Snare," Lily teased. Jack grinned and nodded.

A commotion broke out further along in the train car, causing Lily, Hugo, and Jack to look. The girl from earlier had fallen into Scorpius, knocking Scorpius to the ground. She tried to right herself, but the unsteadiness of the train sent her sprawling into James' compartment and across his lap. Red faced, the girl jumped up mumbling an apology and fled James and Scorpius, brushing between Lily and Hugo.

"God, Malfoy, could you be any more mean?" Rose asked glaring at him. "I should go see if she is ok. Why do you have to be so mean?"

"I just am, Weasley," Scorpius sneered. "It's my nature."

Rose shook her head and headed toward the end of the train, linking arms with Lily as she passed the girl, bringing her along to look for the lone first year. The two girls located the small girl toward the back of the train, tucked alone in one of the compartments. She was sitting on the seat, her knees pulled up, and her head buried in her arms.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked the girl. She shook her head.

"Are you scared? I am scared, too," Lily offered gently. Rose sat on one side of the girl, Lily on the other side of the girl.

"I have never been away from home before," the girl said quietly as she wiped tears from her eyes. Rose smiled warmly at her and nodded, understanding.

"Its not easy, the first time. I am Rose Weasley, and this is Lily Potter," Rose introduced. The girl forced a smile and nodded, shaking their hands.

"I am Rayleigh," the girl said smiling at them.

"There is nothing to be scared of, Rye," Rose promised. "The sorting hat will put you in your house."

"I am going to be in Gryffindor," Lily interjected. "It is the best house, better than old Slytherin with their scary snakes."

"Now, Lily," Rose chastised motherly, "Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were very pointed when they said not to hold any one house over another house, or lower."

"I know, I know," Lily said rolling her eyes. Rayleigh giggled.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes," the announcer said over the public address system. "All students please begin preparing."

"Come on Lily, we have to change into our school robes," Rose reminded her. Lily winked at Rayleigh, causing the girl to smile.

"See you at the sorting Rayleigh," Lily called to Rayleigh as the two girls left the carriage and headed away from the compartment.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The boat ride was unremarkable as the weather was calm. Rayleigh, Lily, Hugo, and Jack had climbed together in a boat and rode across the water with the other first years. Hagrid had been thrilled to see the youngest Potter climb aboard the boats and had waved his large, dustbin sized hand at the group.

"That is Hagrid, he teaches here," Lily whispered to Rayleigh, who was looking at him rather concerned.

"He's part giant, then?" Rayleigh asked with her eyes wide.

"He's good people," Hugo told her glancing over the side of the boat, tipping the boat slightly. Rayleigh grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I can't swim, so let's not see how quickly I will learn," Rayleigh told him. Hugo laughed.

"I could swim plenty enough for the both of us," Hugo teased. Rayleigh smiled at him uncertainly and watched the castle appear into view.

"Wow," Rayleigh said. Hugo nodded.

"It's pretty amazing. We have all been down since before our birth," Hugo said waving to the other in habitants in the boat. "My mom was muggle born, but we are all pure bloods."

"Oh," Rayleigh said, looking down at her feet.

"So, are your parents of magical folk or muggle born?" Hugo asked despite Lily's scowl.

"Um, my dad left before I was born, I know he was a wizard, a coward," Rayleigh murmured. "My mom was a squib and a shameful embarrassment to her father, so I have been told. When I was born, my mother gave me her father's last name, as hers held little weight in this world, just in case I was indeed magical myself."

"Well, there is nothing wrong with that," Lily said as the boats bumped the pier. The children began to whisper nervously as they piled from small boats and headed up the walk way to the castle.

The first years huddled together as they entered the Great Hall to see the sea of expectant faces of the other six grade levels looking at them. Lily found Rayleigh's hand and held on tight. The Head Mistress stood behind the rickety old three legged stool and placed on its seat a ratty, tatty old hat.

One by one, each child's name was called. The child, shaking and trembling, would walk up to the stool; place their bums on the seat and the hat on their head. The hat in its infinite wisdom would place the child in his or her house, and the Great Hall would cheer.

"Lily Potter," The Head Mistress called loudly over the din of the Great Hall. Cheers erupted from three of the four tables as Lily nervously walked toward the chair. She placed the hat upon her head, sitting on the stool.

"_Hmm…"_ The hat pondered, only loud enough for Lily to hear. _"Another Potter-Weasley Child…good things I see in here… loyalty and friendship… oh yes… I say_ 'Gryffindor'." The last word was echoed across the Great Hall. Albus and James rose to their feet and cheered the loudest. They were thrilled to have Lily in their house, and needed only to get Hugo in their house, and they would be complete.

"Rayleigh…Rayleigh Riddle," The Head Mistress called out, faltering on Rayleigh's name. Much like the twenty-something years prior when the famous Harry Potter's made the walk to the sorting hat, the room was a buzz with whispers and gasps. The teachers all leaned forward to get a better look at the rumored heir of Slytherin.

The Head Mistress hesitated as she placed the sorting hat on Rayleigh's head, uncertain. There was silence in the Great Hall, as if all were hoping to catch a glimpse of what the Sorting Hat would see inside Rayleigh's head. Rayleigh was trembling, swinging her feet back and forth, and being one of the few whose feet were too short to reach the floor.

"_Ah… Riddle… I knew your grandfather well… very powerful wizard… I see his power in you… yes…Slytherin… oh the heir has returned…,"_ The Sorting Hat practically hissed into her ear, unheard by any who watched. _"What's this? Your father is talented, I see, interesting. Though never taught at my school, he was brilliant in his own, and his brilliance in you. I can see this, dear."_

"_Please, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, Mr. Hat_," Rayleigh begged silently, hoping the hat could hear her thoughts.

"_Are you sure? You could be great, and Slytherin can help you forge your way?"_ The hat taunted. Rayleigh thought of Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley. The final face of Harry Potter slipped into her mind. _"As you wish, my dear… I say_ 'Gryffindor!'."

The Great Hall was a buzz with whispers as Rayleigh made her way blindly to an empty seat next to Lily. The teachers were half heartedly clapping, casting each other questioning glances. Lily was one of the few students that had clapped for Rayleigh. Rayleigh was still shaking, unable to stop. Lily wrapped her arm around Rayleigh tight and hugged her.

"We are going to be all right," Lily told Rayleigh as Hugo was declared the last Gryffindor. "We are Gryffindors!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into a loud and raucous cheer at the statement Lily Potter had made, and they dug into their hearty feast. Hugo, Lily, Jack Longbottom, and Rayleigh Riddle were thrilled to be together, and they made up the newest addition to the Gryffindor house. Once well fed, the Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall stood to address the Great Hall, commanding attention from the students. Most of the students quieted, but James continued to goof off and caused the four little first years at his table to giggle.

"James Potter!" The Head Mistress snapped. "Only your father got detention quicker than you."

"Sorry Professor," James apologized as he flashed her one of his dazzling smile.

"I want to inform the first years that the Forbidden Forrest is still forbidden," The Head Mistress said.

"You would think that they would eventually give us permission," James quipped. The first years laughed.

"James!" The Head Mistress chastised, calling him out in front of the school. "Your dad knew what he was doing when he named you after your grandfather. Detention, one week."

"Yes, ma'am," James replied, rolling his eyes. He winked at Rayleigh. She glanced to Hugo and Lily, both who were looking not at James but up at the head mistress. Rayleigh blushed.

Once dismissed, the Gryffindor students headed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The password, Rebirth, allowed the first year students access to the Gryffindor common room. The head boy and girl shuttled the students off to their dorms.

Rayleigh was pleased to find her trunk was placed by the bed next to Lily's bed. The girls were thrilled beyond imagination that they were going to be room mates. The immediately made short work of unpacking their clothes into the dressers and wardrobes provided. Lily told Rayleigh all about Hogwarts.

"There used to be more students, but over two decades ago there was a war that broke out right here at Hogwarts! My dad fought and won the war, and so now there is peace in the land!" Lily bragged. Rayleigh smiled and nodded.

"So, there used to be more first years each year?"

"Yup, it is just hard for parents to let go of all that old stuff, so less and less student choose Hogwarts over the other schools. This year the school had its poorest admissions ever," Lily said. "I think that this year, they will have all first years together, where as in previous years, the classes maybe had two houses sharing it."

"Wow," Rayleigh murmured as she nodded. It makes perfect sense.

"So you know, I am not going to ask you about your last name," Lily told her firmly. She grinned at Rayleigh. "If you ever want to explain it to me, I will listen, but a name is just a name."

"Thanks!" Rayleigh said as she hugged her new best friend.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Minerva, is she the heir of Slytherin? Does this mean that Lord Voldemort has a descendent, one of a direct blood line?" Professor Bugles asked. He had taken over the History of Magic class when the previous teacher had finally realized that he had died many years before. It had come to a shock to him, to say the least.

The head mistress looked around her office to the worried faces of quite a few teachers. Professor Longbottom and Longbottom were there, sitting next to each other, looking at her, hoping for answers. Well, Neville was. Luna was studying her hands. Poor daft girl, she was sweet, and she had a way with the students, but she was a little daft.

"She couldn't be," Neville said finally.

"Wouldn't it be rather stupid of Lord Voldy to allow his granddaughter to become a Gryffindor… wouldn't that make her his enemy?" Luna asked loftily.

"She has a point," Phineas Black mentioned from his gold gilded frame. The other headmasters cheered from their frames in agreement. The Head Mistress looked to the portraits of Head Masters past: Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"I wouldn't put it past the Dark Lord to allow his offspring's child to inhabit the house of his enemy," Snape drawled.

"The child should have to pay for her grandfather's mistakes," Dumbledore retorted wisely. "Interesting that Tom Riddle should have a son and be so hypocritical to leave young Riddle."

"He actually sired a daughter, a squib, with a tryst he had with a Vela," the Head Mistress told them.

"Interesting, indeed!" Dumbledore exclaimed from his frame. "A squib, no doubt! Splendid!"

"And the child's father is?" Snape asked, unable to suppress his curiosity.

"He is an unknown," The Head Mistress said quietly, "Though it is known he has taken no interest in the child. Incidentally, the mother named gave the child the surname Riddle in hopes it would hold more weight in our world than her own."

"Fascinating!" Phineas Black called. "She may as well as tattooed a snake to the child's forehead."

"I believe the child is, as we fear, the heir of Slytherin and the granddaughter of Lord Voldemort. Whether or not she possesses the evil that consumed Tom Riddle has yet to be seen," The Head Mistress said finally.

"Perhaps some Occlumency and Vertiserum?" Snape offered.

"No, no, I think time will do," Dumbledore challenged. Minerva looked away from the portraits and back at her staff. Hagrid was glancing at her uneasily.

"Lets give her the benefit of a doubt, but we should also be prudent and keep an eye on things," Minerva told her staff. The teachers agreed to Minerva's request and dismissed from the office of the head mistress.

"I think you are doing the right thing," Dumbledore told her as Minerva sat down behind her ornate desk and pulled out a piece of parchment to quill a letter to her favorite ex-Hogwarts student: Harry Potter. Once finished, she sealed it with her wand and sent it on the leg of her own personal post owl.

"Straight away to Godric's Hollow," Minerva told the owl. The owl hooted once and disappeared through the window and out of sight. It flew until it came to the house that had once been the scene of James and Lily Potter's murders.

"Harry, post! At this hour, do think anything is wrong?" Ginny asked as she handed a cup of tea to Hermione.

"No, it's probably James in trouble again," Ron quipped. "I wonder who he takes after."

"Hmm," Harry said as he read the letter. It read:

My dear Harry Potter:

Your children are fine, so please ask Ginny and Hermione not to worry, as I know they do. The children are settling in fine, and yes, your son James does already have detention. I am sure that comes to no surprised to any of you. Give my love to Ron, as I know by now he is wondering if I have forgotten him as well. Of course, I haven't.

My letter is concerning our previous discussion when I was visiting you at the Ministry. The child of the squib I mentioned to you, Rayleigh Riddle, is indeed believed by Albus and Severus as well as myself the true heir of Slytherin, and the granddaughter of Tom Riddle. Her mother, Melissa, was the unfortunate by product of Lord Voldemort coupling with a Vela named Tatiana Gorokhov. Their child, Melissa, never showed any hint of magical abilities, and it believed that she was disregarded as useless by Lord Voldemort. A squib offspring was of great embarrassment to Lord Voldemort, who naturally believed all that was related to him must have been all power-invoking.

Now, the facts grow fuzzier, but at some point Melissa and Rayleigh's father had a fling that ended in Rayleigh's conception. The father disregarded the child as an embarrassment and never claimed the child as his own. Melissa, praying her daughter would one day join our world, believed giving her Riddle's surname over the child father's name.

I need for you to confirm for me the child's parentage, especially the child's father. The mother of the child lives in Surrey, but she was unwilling to discuss the father of the child. Upon a most interesting course of events, I was able to retrieve a bit of information, specifically a letter written to Melissa Gorokhov. It is included. I believe that this information, the information of the parentage of Rayleigh Riddle, is of up most importance.

Yours Fondly,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry shrugged and turned to the second piece of paper that was included in Minerva's letter. The handwriting couldn't have been more masculine, and yet oddly familiar. He touched the rough parchment as he read:

My dearest Missy,

Did you not think that word would get back to me upon our daughter's birth. You say Rayleigh is mine, yes? Then why does she not carry my name, a most noble and strong name? I have the picture you have sent me, and I do carry it with me as always, but I implore that you change the child's name. No good ever came to the name of Riddle. Missy, my dear, I know you are angry, but you must understand. There is something to be said about my having a relationship with a squib. I love you, of course, but the job keeps me from being attached. I assume you will raise her muggle. This child was a mistake, no? A failure on our part, yes. Please understand, Missy, and give her your last name. She can not have mine with out it getting out, and I do thank you for protecting me, but not Riddle, please, Missy. Anything but Riddle. Family name or not, it is unacceptable. Please think about it, Missy. I do love you, and believe it or not, I am proud to be a father, even if I can never claim the child as mine. If she is even half the woman you are, she would no doubted be great. V

Harry handed the unsigned letter to Ginny and sat back in his chair. It was most curious. At one point, the writer was angry that the mother of his child had not chosen to give her his last name, and then he is thankful that the mother had protected him. Ginny shrugged and handed it to Ron who was as clueless and dumbfounded as Harry was. Harry watched as Ron's mouth moved as he deciphered and read the words.

"No clue, mate," Ron said as he handed it to Hermione. Hermione sipped her tea as she read, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the words. Harry could see the anger boiling up in Hermione. For people who had never known anything but a fulfilling magic family, Ron and Ginny couldn't comprehend how hard it was not to be wanted or to find out that you are different. Hermione and Harry had been raised in Muggle homes until they had gotten their Hogwarts letters.

"It looks familiar," Hermione murmured as she handed the parchment back to Harry. He placed it with Minerva's letter. "I supposed that you will need to go and visit Melissa Gorokhov."

"Perhaps," Harry thought as he retrieved his day planner. He had the next day free and it would give him plenty of time to drive there, the muggle way, get his answers, and be back in time for bed. "Ginny, Ron, Hermione, any of you free tomorrow?"

"I have a bunch of reports due to Shacklebolt tomorrow," Ron groaned. "Plus I don't fancy a muggle road trip, mate."

"Mum and I are shopping most of tomorrow," Ginny said.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione had her own day planner, much like Harry's. She was flipping to the same day Harry was on in the book.

"I am free, just that quick Aurors' meetings, obviously, but nothing else on the books, after that," Hermione said. She glanced at Ron who was now up and rummaging through the Potter's ice box. "Ron, honestly! You ate a few hours ago."

"What? Gin's got some of my mum's steak and kidney pie here," Ron said as he pulled out a plate and a fork.

"Just be happy he is using a fork," Ginny teased. "Teddy Lupin was here a few weeks ago, and I swear he's got a bit of his father's werewolf in him, nearly ate us out of house and home."

"I think it had to do more with the fact that he is still a growing boy," Harry commented. "Victoire isn't much of a cook, I fear."

"She gets it from Fleur," Ginny said snidely. "Mum is always stressing how thin Bill is getting."

Harry half listened to his wife's gossip as he pulled out some parchment to quill a return letter to Minerva. His quill scratched on the paper as he put words down. Satisfied, he sat back and read it:

Minerva,

Hermione and I are planning to drive to Surrey tomorrow and to talk with Melissa Gorokhov. I am hoping we can get you the information that you need. You never mentioned to me what house Riddle was placed. I know that it doesn't make much difference, of course, but chalk it up to my morbid curiosity.

Harry

Harry attached the letter to Minerva McGonagall's owl and sent him on his way back to the castle where the Head Mistress was eagerly awaiting a reply, despite the late hour. She read the reply and placed it down on her desk. He really was her favorite student. Minerva could always count on Harry to come through for her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Great Hall was bustling that next morning as students chatted with their friends. Lily and Rayleigh were thrilled that they had made it through their first night at Hogwarts, though they had stayed up much of the night talking and laughing. The girls placed their schedules next to each other.

"Look! We have all of our classes together!" Lily exclaimed as they went through the schedule: Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Potions, Flight 101, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic. Hugo sat down next to Rayleigh with his own schedule in his hand.

"Me phew," Hugo said with his mouth full of toast. Bits of toast sprayed their papers. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hugh-go! Gross!" Lily moaned as she flicked the pieces off her schedule.

"All first years are together," Rose said authoritatively as she sat across from Lily, Hugo, and Rayleigh. James sat down next to Rose.

"God, you sure are like your mother, a know-it-all," James quipped as he began loading food up onto his plate. Albus nodded and sat down on the other side of Rose.

"You say that like it is a bad thing," Rose replied as she began eating more daintily than her brother did.

"So, are you all related?" Rayleigh asked hesitantly. Rose nodded.

"Hugo and I are Weasleys. Our dad is their mum's brother," Rose said. "They are Potters."

"We are _the_ Potters," James said arrogantly. "We're famous."

"That, I don't doubt," Rayleigh said breathlessly. She glanced at the teachers table to find them looking at the Gryffindor table rather intently. "Is that why they are staring over here?"

"You are not famous, James Potter, your dad is," Rose retorted. James stuck his tongue out at Rose.

"I presume it is the reason, Rye," James said ignoring Rose and addressing Rayleigh. "Stick with us, kid, and you will do just fine."

"Assuming you are the reason they are looking over here, James Potter, it has nothing to do with you being famous," Rose snapped. "If anything it is because you are trouble with a capital T."

Rayleigh looked at James as if he had hung moon. Rose giggled, familiar with the way that girls looked at James when he had them. She nudged Albus, and the two of them stood and headed to the doors of the Great Hall. James stretched rather loftily and rose.

"Us fourth years are mighty busy, but if you are good, I'll give each of you rides on my broom," James promised.

"A real broom?" Rayleigh asked unable to contain her excitement.

"Haven't you ever ridden a broom before?" Hugo asked. Rayleigh shook her head.

"I wasn't raised in a magical household," Rayleigh confessed as she watched as an incredibly good looking male teacher walked by. He made eye contact with her but did not smile as he continued on to the teacher's table.

"That is Professor Krum," Lily whispered so that only Rayleigh could here. "He used to be a professional Quidditch player until a few years ago, and then he came to teach here."

"Oh," Rayleigh replied.

"So, your mom and dad weren't magical?" Hugo asked as he rummaged around in his bag.

"You don't have to answer that, Rayleigh," Lily told her.

"No, its ok, Lily. My mom was a squib, I suppose, and my dad was a muggle, I suppose, maybe a wizard, I don't know. He didn't stick around to see me be born," Rayleigh said. She frowned.

"Your parents were both likely non-magical?" Hugo snorted. Rayleigh frowned again.

"Is that bad?" Rayleigh asked him.

"No, of course not," Lily defended. "Its just unusual, that is all."

"Is there no magic in your blood lines?" Hugo pressed despite the look that Lily shot him. "Even with your unlikely surname?"

"No, not that I am really aware of," Rayleigh said after a pause of hesitation.

Scorpius walked by at that moment to bother the first years. He managed to run Hugo off immediately and he told Lily to scram. Rayleigh began to gather her things and stood to leave when Scorpius stopped her, blocking her exit. He took her wand and began to examine it carefully. It was very small compared to his wand. They walked out into the corridor in front of the Great Hall.

"Why did you lie?" Scorpius asked lazily as he balanced the wand on the tip of his finger.

"What are you talking about?" Rayleigh asked as she took her wand away from him and stuck it in her side pocket.

"I know who you are, Riddle," Scorpius breathed as he stepped closer. His breath tickled her cheek and she turned her back to him, ready to leave him behind. She glared angrily out the window, a flash of anger in her cool, blue eyes.

"You don't know what you are talking about," Rayleigh whispered through gritted teeth. Scorpius stepped closer until he was directly behind her. His broad, muscular chest brushed against her back.

"Tell me I don't, Riddle," Scorpius said as he slid his hand along Rayleigh's arm, guiding her to gather her wand. "Tell me I am wrong, Riddle. You feel it pulsing deep in your veins."

Scorpius' breath was hot on Rayleigh's face and he held her to him, his arm crossed in front of her. His fingers gripped her hand, clasped tightly on her wand. Rayleigh could feel his fingers on her shoulder, stretching for her neck. She tilted her face back to look at him. She was biting her bottom lip.

"Malfoy!" James called from across the now deserted hall. A sneer bloomed on Scorpius' face. He still held Rayleigh tight to him, almost possessively.

"Mind your business, Potter. Riddle and I are just talking," Scorpius said. He pulled Rayleigh's wand arm across her chest toward him.

"Any business you have with a Gryffindor is my business, Malfoy," James said stepping toward the pair. James looked ready to kill.

"Easy there, Potter," Scorpius warned with laughter in his eyes. He brought Rayleigh's wand toward her face. "If you want her, come, and take her," Scorpius sneered. James frowned and stepped forward, his hand reaching tentatively forward. Rayleigh's free hand slowly reached for James as Scorpius brought his hand to Rayleigh's throat.

Scorpius caressed the tender flesh of her eleven year old throat with his finger as James' hand encircled Rayleigh's wrist. Upon contact, with James touching Rayleigh and Scorpius also touching Rayleigh, their flesh felt as if it was burning and there was a blinding white light. Miles away, as Harry Potter rose to give his monthly Aurors meeting, which Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hermione Weasley watching on, a sharp blinding pain split across his skull and Harry Potter collapsed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"James?" Lily asked nervously, holding her brother's hand in her own. He groaned and opened his eyes, struggling to bring her into view.

"Lily, why aren't you in class?" James asked as he struggled to sit up. An ancient looking Madame Pomphrey came to his side and pressed her hand to his head. "What happened?"

"We don't rightly know," Rose said from her chair, a thick book lay open I her lap. She really was like Aunt Hermione in way.

"They found you three sprawled on the floor in front of the Great Hall, wands drawn. At first they thought that you and Scorpius were dueling, and that Rayleigh got caught in the middle, but no spells had been cast by any of your wands," Albus said.

James could see Scorpius across the room in his own bed. He was awake, and he looked rather confused, as he spoke with Madame Pomphrey. James glanced around but didn't see Rayleigh in any of the many empty beds in the hospital wing.

"Where is Rayleigh?" James asked. Lily looked at Albus worried. "What, Lily? What is wrong?"

"We don't know. We're not sure," Rose whispered, leaning forward so that she wouldn't be overheard. "They took her through the doors."

"Through the doors?" James asked. Only really sick or injured witches and wizards ever went through the doors, where beyond beds lay private with such strangeness no one would agree on a purpose. The five looked over at the doors curiously and James leaned back.

Scorpius caught James' eye. He looked quite worried, too, and this struck James as odd. It was Scorpius that had been threatening Rayleigh, not the other way around. James didn't have time to think on this, though, as Mrs. Potter rushed in, her fire red hair ablaze. She removed her traveling cloak and embraced her eldest son.

"Oh, James!" Ginny cried as she checked him over.

"Mom, I am fine, really," James promised as he tried to shove the over bearing woman off him. He was fifteen and didn't need her hugging all over him.

"I would have been here sooner, only I had to get your father settled at Saint Mungo's and…" Ginny said absentmindedly.

"Is Dad ok? What's wrong?" James demanded.

"I don't know. He just kind of collapsed," Ginny said rather worried. She looked at her other children and wondered if there was a plague affecting her Potter relations. She wondered if Lily or Albus would be next. "Dad was fine when I left him, disgruntled about having to be in the hospital when he felt perfectly fine."

"Ginny, dear!" Professor McGonagall said as she came into the hospital through the mysterious doors.

"Minerva, is everything all right?" Ginny asked as she gathered her bag.

"We should speak in my office," Minerva said seriously.

"Of course, yes," Ginny said frowning. She turned back to the children. "I will be back in a little while. Behave."

Minerva McGonagall and Ginny Potter climbed the same stone stairs to the head mistress' office. The office was neat and held much of the same items Ginny had seen in it back in her own Hogwarts day. Except the Sword of Gryffindor, whose resting place was in her own home. Ginny glanced at the sorting hat, thankful it was not part of her own décor.

"Tea?" Minerva offered. Ginny nodded.

"Thank you," Ginny said taking the cup and saucer from her. The two women sipped their tea.

"So, Ginny," Minerva started slowly, uncertain as to where she should begin. "We can't determine who, if anyone, hexed James or Scorpius. It was very peculiar. They were just laid out on the floor."

"And Riddle?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"She was out, too," Minerva assured her. "Madame Pomphrey checked them both over, James and Scorpius, for bites. They, and their wands, were clear." Ginny exhaled audibly.

"Is…is it as we feared?" Ginny asked hesitantly. Minerva took a moment before she met Ginny's eyes. She nodded.

"I know the Department of the Regulation of Mystical Creatures keeps these things under wraps, but I knew your department would need to know of events such as these, incase it has to do with her infliction." Minerva said in one breath. Ginny nodded. "If you would like, I will bring you down to her."

"Yes," Ginny said quietly. "I think it is about time I actually start meeting the _creatures_ my department regulates."

Minerva took her wand out and conjured a key out of thin air. The two women left the warm, safe comfort of the Head Mistress' office and headed through the secret back entrance of the hospital where it was darker, damper, and far cooler.

"Every child deserves an education," Ginny quipped almost as if it was an affirmation and not a statement. Minerva nodded in weak agreement as they passed numerous steel doors, each outfitted with a tiny thick paned glass window. Minerva stopped in front of a door, almost suddenly.

"She's a little sensitive right now," Minerva said quietly. "It has been too long and she refuses to eat."

"Is Riddle dangerous?" Ginny asked. She glanced shamefully away from the door.

"We don't… know," Minerva answered cautiously. "This is, after all, Tom Riddle's granddaughter. Who knows what she is capable of, though at the moment she is in a state of severe weakness."

Minerva opened the door to the dark room. A single, dim oil lamp was lit on the small desk. The small child was lying on the bed and Ginny recognized her at once as the small girl from the train station. She opened her eyes at once.

"Is James ok?" Rayleigh asked as she struggled to sit. Ginny and Professor McGonagall remained at the door.

"He's fine," Ginny said warmly. "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

"Scorpius was restraining me," Rayleigh began as she sniffled, "and James came across us. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I was afraid Scorpius would hurt James. I didn't have control of my wand, but I had to protect James."

Rayleigh was weeping softly into her hands, no longer speaking. Ginny wanted to comfort the child, but she knew she mustn't get any closer. Instead Ginny conjured a goblet.

"Rayleigh, that was very brave of you, but right now, we need you to drink this potion," Ginny said in a soothing voice.

"I am not a monster," Rayleigh protested angrily. She made a face. She could smell the acidic tang of the so called potion.

"We know that, Rayleigh," Minerva assured her. "But, we can't allow you to leave her until your drink Professor Slughorn's anti-vampire potion."

"I am not a vampire," Rayleigh protested as the hot, metallic drink was placed in her hands. "Not really," Rayleigh added in a whisper, her eyes hungry. Ginny nodded at her, encouraging her. Rayleigh placed the cup to her mouth and drank hurriedly from the glass goblet, the metallic red liquid rushing into Rayleigh's mouth until it was clearly gone. Rayleigh looked almost disappointed. The drink was gone.

"You may return to your friends, Rayleigh, but you must return every twenty-eight days to drink the anti-vampire potion," Ginny told her as she patted the child's back. "Otherwise, you could endanger your health, and the health of your dearest friends. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rayleigh said. She skipped away, healthy as ever. Ginny turned to Minerva as they headed back to the main hospital ward.

"Between having my rowdy werewolf-of-a son, James, and now a vampire, you really have your hands full," Ginny told Minerva. They entered the main ward.

"That I do. It's like Remus all over again," Minerva said. "Except that as the Head Mistress, it is my problem now."

Ginny waved slightly at Draco, who had come to see why his sole child was laid up in the hospital. Scorpius had nothing but scorn for his father, and Draco determined it was time to leave when Scorpius started in about his grandfather had married a pure blood.

"Do you want to grab some lunch?" Draco asked as he and Ginny headed toward Hogsmeade. Ginny smiled and took his arm that he offered to her.

"You know, that would be great," Ginny said. "I don't have to get back to the office for hours. You know, things would have been easier if you had been this nice when we were all students here."

"That thought occurs to me every day of my life, Ginny," Draco murmured as he glanced around before enveloping Ginny in his arms and kissing her quite passionately.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Harry and Hermione sat silently in the car. Harry would have been happy to have talked with Hermione, but she was still pissed at him for sneaking out of the hospital. She had promised Ginny that she would keep him at the hospital, in the bed, until Ginny got back from checking on James. Harry had other ideas, though, and the minute Ginny disappeared, Harry had sprung out of bed.

"Harry, hide your shame," Hermione had cried, covering her eyes at the flapping back of his gown.

"It's just my bum, Hermione," Harry had teased as he slid his jeans on to his body. "What can I say? Underwear chafes me."

"I didn't need to know that, Harry, and you had better back into bed," Hermione protested. "Ginny made me promise."

"Come on, Hermione, live a little," Harry taunted as he pulled the gown free of his body, tossing it back on the hospital bed. He searched the floor and bed for his tee shirt. He saw it peeking behind Hermione and lunged for it, Hermione's eyes shot open wide as her face nearly brushed his own cheek.

"No, Harry," Hermione barked sharply. They had come too close before and she didn't need a repeat of those long, difficult, awkward silences that had spanned between them.

"I was just getting my shirt, Hermione," Harry said knowingly as he pulled it on over his head. "Plus, you're not my type. You are too smart. I have to be the smartest person in my relationship." Hermione had to smile at that one. Ginny was forever out smarting him at things he had no interest in.

"Harry, I am warning you," Hermione said.

Harry had left the room and Hermione had followed. He knew she would. She was loyal like that. He could always count on her to follow him anywhere he wanted to go, no matter what. He knew it was wrong, but when they had spent the months following the war together and he was with Ginny, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to Hermione.

He thought of the tattoos that he and Hermione nearly had gotten during those days following the war, the drinks they had shared, the nights that they had spent together. Then life went back to normal, and Ginny demanded Harry back into her life. Hermione wasn't ready to move further forward with Harry, not like Ginny, and things returned back to normal. Ginny and Harry had married, and Ron and Hermione had married. Things were great, but that didn't keep Hermione out of Harry's mind.

It had been a few years ago. Harry's hands clenched the steering wheel as he thought about it. They had been working long nights, trying to solve some cases that seemed rather dark and ominous. Neither could vent to their spouses, because of the Code of Aurors, and they were spending a lot of time together. Harry wasn't clear who had made the move first, or if the delirium of long, stressful night was the cause, but Hermione and he had kissed.

Harry's mind traveled to that night in question, a few years back. They were the only ones left in their office, pouring over pictures and documents. He remembered Hermione had been wearing a brown skirt, flirty and fun, with a matching top, a few buttons loose at the collar to expose her slender neck and a bit of her cleavage. The necklace Ron had given her when their daughter was born had reflected off the desk lamp, making it impossible for Harry not to look. She had her head tilted back, kneading the muscles in the back of her neck.

"Help me with this," Hermione had asked him, and Harry complied without a second thought, his hands touching her neck with firm pressure. He distinctly heard her sigh and he had dipped his mouth not to her mouth but to the soft skin between her collar bone and neck. She hadn't even tried to bat him away, and they had clawed at each other, removing clothes in haste.

He remembered the look on Hermione's face the first time he took her. No other woman had ever looked at him like that as he delved deep into her. She was hungry, insatiable, and he was a willing feast. He felt her perfectly manicured nails bit into his flesh, clawing to take him in deeper, harder, and not once did he think of Ginny while his lips slid along Hermione's body. He could feel her all over him, smell her on him, and in his head, even these many years later, could still hear the sounds she made. They were raw, animalistic sounds that no woman had ever made with him.

"You are thinking about it again," Hermione told him. Harry's could feel himself being ripped back into the present day.

"What?" Harry asked stupidly. He glanced over at her.

"You are thinking about that night," Hermione said wisely. She didn't look pleased; rather she looked quite angry and disturbed.

"No," Harry lied.

"You can't lie to me, Harry. I know you too well," Hermione warned.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"You made a noise," Hermione said blushing as she looked out the window.

"Shit," Harry said. He gripped the wheel and glared out the front window.

"Harry, it has been nearly fourteen years," Hermione said quietly, her voice louder than a whisper. "It's time to let go."

Harry and Hermione drove in silence again. It had been like this on and off over the years. Just when they thought that they were immune to the desires of the flesh, Harry or Hermione would fight with their spouses and seek solace in each other's arms. They knew it was wrong, yet they seemed to keep coming back to each other. It was a love-hate relationship. The loved each other, but hated themselves that they did.

The house in Surrey was cute, to say the very least and Harry checked the address. It was the last known address for Melissa Gorokhov, and her daughter Rayleigh Riddle. Harry glanced at himself in the mirror as he and Hermione climbed from the car. She glanced at him, her eye brows raised as they looked at the quaint little house with the kissing gate by the side walk. The yard was a little over grown, but none the less well cared for. Harry pushed the gate open and stepped onto the front porch.

"There is the buzzer, Harry," Hermione said pointing at the small white button by the door. Harry pressed it and could hear the noise echoing in the house. There wasn't any movement inside and Harry pressed the button again.

"Maybe she is out?" Harry offered. Hermione shrugged and peaked through the lacy curtains. The house was furnished, but there wasn't movement in the house.

"Can I help you?" A voice called from behind Harry and Hermione. They turned to see a woman walking up the path, past the gate, with a few heavy brown paper bags in her arms.

"We are looking for Melissa Gorokhov. Do you know where she is?" Harry asked. The woman was wearing dark sunglasses, but he could tell that the question caught her off guard.

"Who is asking?" The woman asked as she struggled with her bags. Harry stepped forward and took the bags from her.

"This is Hermione Weasley, and I am Harry Potter," Harry offered. "We are agents from the ministry."

The woman looked at him curiously then glanced around to her neighbor, an old man who was pruning rose bushes. She waved at him a moment and then walked up the stairs beyond Harry and Hermione. She pulled her key out of her pocket and stuck the key into the lock. The door swung open and the woman allowed them access to the house.

"I am Melissa Gorokhov," she said as she walked into the house's kitchen. The house oddly reminded Harry of his aunt and uncle's house off Privet Drive. It had the same overly clean smell to it. He glanced around as he placed the bags on the counter.

"As I said before, Ms. Gorokhov, we are from the ministry," Harry said as he watched the woman pull her groceries from the bag.

"Did I do something wrong?" Melissa asked as she offered them a drink. Harry and Hermione shook their heads. The woman folded the paper bags and stored them under the sink.

"Well, no," Hermione said. The woman crossed her arms rather defiantly.

"Then I am not sure what you are doing here," Melissa said as she gestured to the living room.

"We are here to discuss you daughter, Rayleigh Riddle," Hermione said as she and Harry took a seat on the couch. The woman sat in the chair.

"Has my daughter done something wrong, Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Potter?" Melissa asked looking at them with a distrusting look.

"No, not that we are aware of," Harry said.

"Well, then, is she hurt or in trouble?" Melissa asked them rather agitatedly. Harry shook her head.

"No, this is actually following up a question of Rayleigh's lineage," Harry said. The woman looked at them with a stony cold look on her face.

"Stop me if I am wrong, but there is a right-to-privacy ordinance that the ministry has implemented to protect the privacy of your type," Melissa said coldly.

"There is," Hermione said simply.

"My daughter is one of your kind, and there for is eligible to for the rights and privileges of your kind," Melissa said rather knowledgeably.

"Do you have a bathroom I can use, and then we will be on our way," Hermione said simply. The woman rolled her eyes and pointed up the stairs.

"Third door on the left," she said coldly. Hermione rose out of her seat and headed up the stairs. Harry watched her leave then turned his attention back to Melissa.

"Melissa, we don't mean to pry or to be disrespectful," Harry started as he hoped to appeal to her better nature.

"And yet, you have been disrespectful and prying," Melissa said coldly as Hermione reappeared.

"We will be leaving, now," Hermione said quietly. "We appreciate your hospitality."

"The pleasure was all yours, I am sure," Melissa said as she held the door open for them.

"We will be in touch, Melissa," Harry said sternly.

"It is Miss Gorokhov to you, Mr. Potter," Melissa said as she shut the door on them and snapped the lock.

"Well, I think that went really well," Harry said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and headed back to the car. "We don't know anything more than we already knew."

"She has no intention on talking to us," Hermione said as she buckled her seat belt. "At least not right now, not about Rayleigh, but I did manage to get some information while I was upstairs. I don't know how much of it is going to go unnoticed."

Harry saw Hermione pull out some papers and a photograph book from her purse. Far larger than the purse, the book slid easily and Harry assumed Hermione had placed an engorging spell on the purse. The two drove through the muggle drive through and headed to a near by park. Sitting under a tree, they poured through the information Hermione had stolen from the Gorokhov house.

"She was a very pretty baby," Hermione murmured looking at the infant in the arms of Melissa Gorokhov. Harry looked at the picture and nodded. There was an inscription on the picture that had Melissa and Rayleigh's name with a date. The baby had only been a few months old. It was a wizarding picture, the baby's fist shaking in the picture, and Melissa occasionally waving at the camera.

"Look, Hermione, another letter from the father," Harry said pushing the parchment into Hermione's hand over the photo album. It read:

My Lovely Missy,

I know it is hard to let her go, but Rayleigh really belongs at Hogwarts. She is eleven years old, and already she is so talented! I couldn't have been prouder. I know you have a hard time believing that she is going to be great, but I can see it! It was good to see you both again, and it broke my heart to know that all of these years you still haven't moved on. I know, I am a bit hypocritical, I haven't moved on either. How can I when you haunt my dreams? I have loved, really loved, so few women in my life as I have loved you. I see each of those women finally moving on, getting over me, but not you, Missy and it kills me. Please, Missy, please. Think about it. Please let Rayleigh embrace my kind. V

"Wow, so he has been in touch with Melissa recently," Hermione whispered. She looked down at a picture and froze. The girl was younger, yes, but Hermione recognized her in an instant. It was the girl from the train station. She was a few years younger, but her eyes were the same, and she practically looked the same.

"Isn't that the girl from the train station?" Harry asked as he glanced at the photo.

"That is what I was thinking," Hermione said. She looked at Harry. "So, do you think that we should make a visit to the school?"

"I think that it might be a great idea, though I don't know what more information we might be able to get there," Harry said quietly. Hermione shrugged and stuffed the information back into her bag. He glanced at his watch and sighed. "We'd better hit the road if we want to make it to our beds tonight." Hermione glanced at him curiously but said nothing as she headed back to the car.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Rayleigh was hunched over her Transfiguration book, her wand loose in her hand. She was for the moment asleep, having nodded off in the Great Hall after dinner. Her cheek was pressed against the page that started the chapter dealing with tea cups into gerbils. She had half a dozen tea cups around her, none remotely looking like gerbils. It was late, nearly lock-down, and all students should have already headed to their common rooms, if not their dorms.

"Hey, kid," a gruff voice barked. The child did not stir. He leaned forward, getting a better look at the child's face for the moment. He tapped her shoulder hard. "Kid, get up."

"What?" Rayleigh asked sleepily and disoriented. She looked up at Professor Krum standing over her, his face scrunched up disapprovingly.

"You can't sleep in the Great Hall, kid," He said gruffly. Rayleigh yawned and stretched, standing up. She was very short and barely came up midway his torso.

"Sorry, Professor," Rayleigh said as she gathered her belongings. She glanced back at him as she fled the Great Hall. Rayleigh found Lily in the common room with her brothers, and the two headed up to their dorm.

"Is everything ok?" Lily asked curiously. Rayleigh nodded.

"I got yelled at by Professor Krum," Rayleigh said rather indignantly.

"What were you doing?" Lily asked.

"I fell asleep in the Great Hall, and I didn't even manage to get a single tea cup turned into a gerbil," Rayleigh moaned. "How embarrassing! What if I don't really know how to do magic, and what if I can't learn? I mean my mom is a squib, and what is a non-magical child of a squib called? A muggle? What if I am just a muggle?"

"You can't be," Lily said rather scandalized. "You know magic, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Oh, and I have to learn how to ride a broom, and what if I fall off?" Rayleigh asked as if she was about to hyperventilate.

"Ok, calm down a second," Lily told her. She paced a minute, a knock coming to the door. Rose entered. "Thank god, Rose. Please tell Rayleigh that everything is going to be ok. She is freaking out."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"For starters, I fell asleep in the Great Hall and got yelled out by Professor Krum," Rayleigh said in a rush. "And secondly, I can't even turn a tea cup into a gerbil."

"Ok, well about Professor Krum, he is always really gruff with everyone. He is used to people always doing as he commands, must have something to do with his old Quidditch days. He is really rough around the edges, and you can't take it personally," Rose said. "As for the Transfiguration, you just need more practice. If you want, I can help you."

"Would you do that?" Rayleigh asked. She looked at Rose hopefully.

"Yes, of course, dear," Rose said grinning. "It's what I live for, to help others."

"That, and being an insufferable know-it-all," Lily teased. Rose shot her a look but said nothing more. Rose left the girls in the dorm room and headed back to her two cousins, who were still working on their homework.

"What's up with the squirts?" James asked nodding toward the dorms.

"Normally first year stuff, Transfiguration hang-ups," Rose said as she took her placed next to Albus. She glanced at his page. "No, Al, that came after this."

"Al, you know she is probably right," James laughed as he pushed the book he was working out of back into his bag.

"I know, it is just frustrating," Albus murmured as he let Rose take over his paper.

"So, James, I guess you won't be going to Hogsmeade this weekend," Rose said as she kept her head bent over the paper.

"Why wouldn't I?" James asked.

"Because Saturday is the night of the full moon," Rose murmured absentmindedly as she thought of a sentence. James shrugged.

"I can go during the day," James said. Rose looked at him with doubt and misunderstanding. James sighed. "Fine, I will stay on the campus if it will keep you from writing to my mother everything I do while I am here."

"Deal," Rose said as she shook his hand. She glanced over Albus' paper. "Ok, there you go."

"You are the best cousin ever," Albus said. Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"You know, as soon as you guys learn to be come Anamagi, the better, because harmless or not, hanging out by myself is getting old," James said quietly so that only they could hear him.

"Look, just because Grandpa learned how to do it doesn't mean we will be able to," Albus retorted as he gathered his thing.

"Plus, if your mom finds out, she'll take the piss out of you," Hugo said laughing. "It's bad enough she had to register one of her children. Could you imagine what she would say if she had to register a niece and another son?"

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Jack?" James asked him crossly.

"He had dinner with his parents and was planning on staying the night there," Hugo said pouting.

"Well, I am heading up to bed," James said after a minute. He stretched and climbed to his feet. Rose waved him off as she scooted closer to Albus to tell him what was wrong with the rest of his homework. James' roommates weren't exactly thrilled to see him, and James sighed. It had been this way the previous three years. He couldn't expect them to suddenly have an epiphany and accept him and his infliction.

James ignored them, knowing that there were bigger things in life than the prejudices of his roommates. He was luckier than some who were afflicted, he had family that had his back, and that was all he needed. He could have used them his first year, but he was stronger than most were strong. His drew his strength from his father, who had taught him to be himself and to fight when fighting was needed.

James growled, unable to sleep, and got out of bed. He grabbed his books and headed back down to the now deserted common room. Lazily, he threw himself in the largest sofa, stretching out along it. He opened his father's Quidditch book and began reading the pages that had brought his father great comfort when he was a lonely youth. Sure, his dad had friends, best friends, in Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, but those friendships had been challenged many times over all the years. James closed his eyes momentarily, almost as if praying for a friend who would accept him no matter what.

"Oh," Exclaimed a voice in surprise. The sound of a glass shattered, pulling James out of his restful reprieve. Rayleigh stood there, her book and a broken tea cup at her feet.

"Rayleigh, hi," James said. He glanced at his wrist watch. It was so late it was nearly dawn.

"I am sorry," Rayleigh said as she scooped up her book. James repaired her tea cup with a wave of his wand. "Thanks, James."

"No problem," James said as he handed her the repaired cup. He watched as she hesitated before choosing a seat across from his. He was a little disappointed. Most people chose the seat across from his, not willing to let themselves be vulnerable, incase he decided to attack. That wasn't how it worked.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Rayleigh explained. Her eyes were down at her hands and not on him. "I didn't think anyone else would be down here, and since I couldn't sleep, I figured that I would try to turn this blasted tea cup into a gerbil."

"It's awfully late for you to be up," James said. Rayleigh looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't sleep well at night," Rayleigh said laughing. She blushed and glanced back at her hands. James glanced at her with curiosity before he looked back at his Quidditch book.

"Do you want some help with that?" James offered. Rayleigh looked up at him.

"Well, Rose said she was going to help me, and I don't want to be a bother to you," Rayleigh said. He laughed.

"You couldn't possibly be more of a bother than Lily already is," James said laughing. Rayleigh hesitated.

"Um, sure," Rayleigh said as James patted the seat next to him. She hesitated again, looking rather nervous. "I think it would be better if I sat right here, if you don't mind."

"Um, ok," James said. He was disappointed that she felt that way. She was too young to have her prejudices held against her. She was only eleven, after all.

The two worked, and slowly Rayleigh seemed to warm up to James. He yawned and looked out the window to see that dawn had arrived and it would be time to head down to breakfast soon. With James' patience, Rayleigh had managed to turn a tea cup into a gerbil and back. She threw her arms around him tightly then backed away quickly.

"Sorry," Rayleigh said with fear evident in her eyes. She backed further away from him.

"You know, it is ok," James said frowning.

"No, I shouldn't have," Rayleigh said as she shook her head. "You couldn't begin to understand." She gathered her belongings and headed back upstairs. James looked up the stairs at where she had disappeared from sight, disappointed. He expected more out of his sister's friend, expected her to be a little more understanding.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The house was quiet, as usual, since the kids left. Ginny tried not to let the silence bother her. She glanced up at Harry hopefully, but she knew that it was useless. They really just didn't talk much anymore. She couldn't help but feel it was in part her fault. She was spending more nights at the Burroughs then at home. Her father's failing health had made a perfect excuse, but it wasn't even that. She felt the heat rise to her cheek as she thought of the things she had done.

Her and Harry made sense, but her and Draco had just felt right. Long after love making had become a mundane chore that she and Harry partook every Saturday night, Draco was still making it as thrilling as ever. Ginny didn't know what it was about him; perhaps it had a lot to do with Draco once being her husband's number one enemy, aside from Lord Voldemort. Harry wasn't as adventurous anymore, and Ginny knew that the years had dulled the excitement that had once coursed through their veins. Harry had gotten older, but not better.

Ginny glanced up at Harry again, disappointed that he had brought his work home and to the table, of all things. She knew his work was very important, but she wished that he would take time to talk with her. She fiddled with the gold band on her finger. She couldn't blame him, just as he was a different person after everything, so was she. Ginny cleared her throat and Harry glanced up at her, fork midway between his plate and his mouth.

"Is something wrong, Gin?" Harry asked as he placed his fork down and looked at his wife with the calm and quiet way he always looked at her. She hated it sometimes, the way he rarely raised his voice, the lack of excitement.

"No," Ginny lied as she looked back down at the book she had brought to the table. She read a few lines and looked back at him. "Its just you seem to be working a lot lately, and I thought that with the kids away we would get to spend more time together."

"I know, Ginny," Harry sighed quietly. He shook his head. "I never thought that it would be this way. It is always something."

"I have a vacation coming up," Ginny offered enthusiastically. Harry shook his head.

"Shacklebolt has been really riding me to crack this case, and I am still not even any closer to getting Minerva the information on Riddle," Harry sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "You should go to the Burroughs. I know your mom would be happy to have you around, especially with Dad so ill."

"Go to the Burroughs?" Ginny asked as she thought of the last time she had been to the Burroughs. Harry nodded and looked back at his papers. Ginny felt excitement stirring in her stomach, as if by Harry encouraging Ginny to go to the Burroughs, she was encouraging her to go to Draco, and to be with him. She knew she should be more ashamed of the adulterous affair, and she was risking blowing her entire family apart, but Ginny didn't want to be the warm body in the bed anymore.

"It'll do some good, and since your hours aren't all that demanding, if you need to bring work with you, it won't dominate your time there," Harry said though he did not look up from his work. Ginny felt almost as if he was willing her into Draco's arms.

"I think I will spend some time with Mum and Dad," Ginny said eagerly. Harry nodded slightly and gave a non-committal grunt. "Maybe Ron will want to go, though I imagine he will be busy cracking the codes, of course. Hermione was just telling me how much Ron is away from home. We should have her over more when he is gone on his trips."

"_Hmm?_ Yeah, if you want," Harry murmured as he flipped the page in the report he was reading. Ginny sighed and continued to eat her dinner, thinking about how she wished that she was more excited about being married to _the_ Harry Potter. People always assumed that it was all excitement and thrills, but it was relatively dull. She had worried it would get like this, and he seemed to like things quiet.

She lay next to him, wide awake, for a great many hours that night. It was Saturday night, and she had done her wifely duties. It was so routine and monotonous that she need not even be into it. There was no sounds, no moans of pleasure. They would just hurry up and get it over with so they could rush off to sleep.

A sinister thought edged into Ginny's mind. She had gone elsewhere for the thrill and excitement, and as she lay next to him, she wondered if he too had sought what he was missing in another's arms. Ginny shook her head, almost laughing. He was a terrible liar and wouldn't have known what to do in the arms of another woman. Ginny couldn't imagine someone being ok with the stiff and rigid love-making that Harry Potter had made his signature.

She watched him ready himself the next morning, not at all surprised that he was going in on a Sunday. He was such a workaholic that it nearly drove her insane. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving for work through the closet. Ginny laid there for a while more before pulling herself out of bed and heading to take a shower. She wanted to get Harry's scent off her before she headed to the Burroughs. She wondered if Draco would come right away, or if she would have to be satisfied to know he would be there soon.

Ginny arrived in the Burroughs after lunch time and decided to talk a walk while her mother started dinner. She had walk near the stream, happy to see the old cottage was still rather inviting. She didn't see him first, she felt him, sensed him. His arm had crossed hers and he placed his mouth to her neck, taking in her beauty. Ginny knew Harry loved her, but she felt the love that Draco had for her. She wasn't ashamed to stand before him vulnerable and unclothed, despite having three children. Draco made her feel proud of the body she pressed willing against him.

"I am starting to get spoiled, Gin," Draco said as he caressed her body under his. She smiled, unable to suppress the urge to be on top of him. He willingly took her, eager to have her control his motions and movements. She felt him clench with anticipation, the look of intense pleasure on his face as she looked down at him. He cupped her breast in his hand, bringing one of her nipples to his mouth.

"You like?" Ginny asked coyly as she moved in long, smooth motions, causing him to nearly exit her and enter her fully. He looked like he was about call out, a mixture of the most intense pleasure and the most desirable pain.

"Oh, God, Gin," Draco growled in a primal way. "Harder, please." Ginny complied as he grabbed the back of her head and drew her down for a rough, thrilling kiss. She could feel her self readying to peak, and she knew he would be there with her. She cried out, joining his groans of intense pleasure.

Ginny lay next to him in the cottage, not in a rush to dress like when she was at home. Here, there were no interruptions, no reason to be ashamed of the very intense love-making that Ginny craved. He tasted her lips again, a smile playing on his lips. He kissed her neck, shifting until he was behind her, his breathing was becoming more intense and she felt his finger craving her, sliding across her stomach, edging lower. Ginny felt her muscle clench in anticipation, her head tilt to meet his lips momentarily as his fingers caressed her, guided the second union.

Draco was not gentle the second time, his finger gripping her shoulder as he took her from behind. She could feel him so deep, her mouth buried against her mouth. She was about to cry out, not in pain but pleasure, at the intensely rough way he pulled her hard against him. They met half way, each time crashing unceremoniously together. He was unable to contain his moans and grunts, and Ginny couldn't have been more pleased. She needed to be with someone who vocalized how she made him feel.

"More?" Draco asked as he kissed her neck.

"Naturally," Ginny moaned. He laughed and was harder, rougher, and more intense with her. She liked it that way, and he was more than willing to do to her things his wife wouldn't allow. Guilt never even thought to rear its ugly head while he and Ginny were coupling in the cottage near Ginny's parent's house.

Long after they had pacified their primal needs, Ginny headed back to her parents house. She had needed Draco to remind her how special love-making could be, and she was happy that he was willing to be there whenever she needed a bit of fix. She felt herself blush as she thought of his lips exploring her body in ways Harry never would.

"You look like the walk did you good," Mr. Weasley said from his chair at the table. He looked at her, almost knowingly, but said nothing. What his daughter was up to was her own business. He had no business worrying about it.

"Oh, it did," Ginny admitted as she sat at the table. She smiled and began eating the dinner that her mom had prepared. Ginny blushed as she remembered that there were things that she planned to do with Draco very soon.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Minerva glanced over at the information that Harry had brought her. It answered no questions; instead it caused many new questions. She was tired, but she knew she had at least a few more hours before it would even be acceptable for her to sleep. She knew Harry would want to visit with his children for a little while, and would be eating with Luna and Neville. She felt like she really was getting too old for all of this.

"Perhaps, a nap is just what I need," Minerva said as she headed around from the behind her desk.

Harry saw his children first, James sitting beside his favorite tree, raking his hand through his hair. Harry grinned. James was looking more and more like him everyday. Rose was standing there, playing the mother hen, and Harry couldn't help to think she was very much like her mother. Hugo was rolling his eyes at her, doodling on his parchment; Jack Longbottom was zapping leaves as they fell toward the earth. Albus was showing off for Lily and her friend. Harry froze. He hadn't known that Rayleigh Riddle would become friends with his children. It never occurred to him that she would. Lily and Rayleigh embraced, laughing at Albus' antics.

"Daddy!" Lily shouted, pulling free of Rayleigh's arm. The other kids looked up to see Harry walking to them. Rayleigh looked away momentarily as Harry came towards them. Harry embraced Lily immediately, thrilled to be the only man in her life. It would thankfully be a few years before she was interested in boys, and by then, perhaps, he could convince Ginny to send her to the school Fleur had attended. Something told him that neither Ginny nor Lily would be ok with an all girls' school.

"Hey there, Lily," Harry said as he hugged her, spinning her in a circle. Rayleigh had watched this and then looked away. Harry could feel for her, having never known a gentle father's touch himself. Harry put Lily down and allowed her to drag him over to the others. She was thrilled to introduce Rayleigh to him.

"Rye, this is my dad, Harry. Dad, this is Rayleigh Riddle, my best friend," Lily said proudly. Rayleigh shook Harry's hand, smiled at him, and returned to where she was sitting. Harry sat down near the group and discussed with them how their classes were going. As expected, Rose was excelling, which meant Albus was doing phenomenal, as well. James remained quiet, a smile playing on his lips. He was watching Rayleigh, who was poking her wand into the dirt in front of her crossed legs. This did not slip unnoticed by Harry, whose oldest son had indeed turned out very much like him.

"James, you want to walk with me to the Longbottoms'?" Harry asked his son.

"Sure, dad," James said as he shrugged and nodded, climbing to his feet. Harry waved good bye to the others as he and James headed toward the on-campus housing that had been built. They walked in silence for a while.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Harry asked. James looked at his father in disbelief, his mouth slightly open. James snapped it shut and shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean," James mumbled. Harry had used the same defense plenty of times.

"I mean, do you want to tell me how you feel about Rayleigh Riddle?" Harry asked his son quietly. James blushed and mumbled something Harry didn't quite catch. "Is it supposed to be a secret that you are obviously interested in a first year?"

"Well, when you say it like that, dad, it sounds awful," James groaned. Harry laughed.

"She's eleven," Harry reminded him gently. "Same age as your sister, remember? You need to be smart about this, because at her age, four years is a lot of years."

"She turns twelve on Halloween," James said in defense. Harry smiled at him.

"Still, three years is a lot, especially with you have just turned fifteen this past July," Harry said. He walked along with his son, knowing the boy wanted, needed, his support. "What does she think of all this?"

"Ha, like I have told her anything," James laughed almost bitterly. He thought back to the night in the common room. "She seems cool, but then if she and I are alone, she refuses to come near me. I think she is afraid of me."

"Well, you have to admit, your condition is a little frightening to those who may not understand," Harry said. He smiled at his boy, thinking of his mentor, Remus. "How did last night go?"

"It was as boring as ever," James admitted. James kicked a stone, and continued walking with his father. "I wish that I had someone else like me, someone afflicted."

"Do you?" Harry asked surprised at his son's revelation.

"Well, no, not like me, because that would mean that he would have had to be infected, but sometimes I wish I wasn't so alone in this," James said as he continued toward the married teacher housing.

"James, we are all given gifts," Harry said quietly. "Sometimes we are not meant to understand why things happen the way they do until it is time. I never wanted to be famous, but fame was pressed upon me. The same is true with you. You never wanted to be tainted with werewolf serum, and yet it happened. The wolfs-bane potion helps, but to a person who hasn't been already afflicted with a blood-taint, you are still dangerous."

"I know, but it is so lonely," James moaned. He rolled his eyes and stopped, having reached the married teacher's housing.

"Out of that loneliness, you grow," Harry said wisely. James laughed.

"Now, you are sounding a lot like Aunt Hermione," James teased as he embraced his father. Harry laughed and left his son standing alone outside.

James walked back towards the lake, grateful to see that his siblings, cousins, and few friends hadn't left him. He looked at Rayleigh and wondered if his father was right about her. She was really much younger than he was. She was twirling her wand playfully as Albus was telling her about some non-adventure that he had over the summer. Rayleigh had laughed appropriately, but James could tell that she wasn't really listening. She had looked up at him, and the look she had given him wasn't one of an innocent eleven year old child.

James swallowed. He knew that look she had, because he had the look plenty before in the days leading up to the full moon. The wolfs-bane potion curbed the hunger, but not the transformation. His eyes were locked on Rayleigh, watching her with intense curiosity. She was the one who turned away first, heat rising to her face. She stood, almost ignoring Lily and Albus.

"I have to go," Rayleigh said suddenly and she took off to the school. Rose looked up, alarmed, and as did the boys, but Lily smiled and waved. James looked at Lily who shrugged.

"You know, girl issues," Lily murmured, averting her eyes quickly. She was not good a lying, especially to James, and they both knew it. James shook his head, but sat down by the tree. He knew that Lily would fess up to him if he pressed it, but he had a feeling this was one of those times he needed to let her come to him.

"I am starved," Hugo said as his stomach audibly growled. They all laughed and decided that dinner would probably be served soon. They headed back to their common room to ready for dinner, and met back into the common room after changing.

"Should we wait on Rayleigh?" Rose asked Lily. Lily shook her head.

"No, she's… busy," Lily said as she forced a smile. "She'll be down in a little while."

James didn't think anything of it until he practically ran her down as he was heading out of the portrait hole. She looked calmer; more appeased, and promised she would meet them down in the Great Hall. James looked at Rose rather questioningly but he was only met with a shrug for an answer. James watched the doors, waiting on Rayleigh to appear. She was being escorted by his father, who was listening as Rayleigh was telling him something. Harry had nodded, tapping his watch, and Harry took a seat near the Head Mistress while Rayleigh had taken a seat next to Lily.

The patrons of the hall were chatting and eating, and James continued to look at Rayleigh curiously. He watched as she nicked her finger with the knife and placed it immediately in her napkin. He leaned forward to her, lowering his voice so that only she could hear him.

"How was the potion this time around?" James asked.

"Delicious, as always," Rayleigh replied without thought. She jerked her head up, a look of horror and shock on her face. James looked at her smugly, his arms crossing in his chest as he looked at her. There was no denying it. He knew it just from the look on her face. She, too, had a blood-taint coursing through her veins. From on the look on her face, he could deduct, that she thought that no one really knew.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Hermione, what are you still doing here?" Harry asked as he entered the office. The lights were out, but he knew she was there. He had a way of knowing whenever she was near him. He knew that she hated that about him, she could never sneak up on him.

"Um," Hermione said with a rather stuffy sound to her. Harry could tell that something was wrong and he tipped his wand to desk light near her desk in the office they shared. The room filled with light. She was sitting at her desk, her back to him. She was leaning forward, not willing to look at him.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked, his voice deep with concern. Hermione turned around slowly, her eyes were red and swollen. She looked as if she had been crying for a while before Harry had turned up.

"It's Ron," Hermione squeaked out before burying her face in her hands. Harry dropped his brief case and rushed to her side.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," Harry said as he gathered her in his arms. Hermione trembled and picked a piece of parchment up off the desk. Harry hesitantly took the paper from her. It was a ministry issued paper, and at first he thought that she was being dismissed from employment. He looked it over, becoming more confused and enraged as he read on.

"He is asking me for a divorce, Harry," Hermione clarified the technical and formal language of the letter. Harry stood there, his mouth gaping open.

"Why?" Harry asked with great outrage. If Hermione was his wife, he knew divorce would be the last thing on his mind.

"He didn't say, he just showed up with some ministry officials and handed me the notice. As if I would curse him, Harry," Hermione wept. Harry went to put his arm around her but she pushed him away. "I just want to be alone right now."

"Where will you stay?" Harry asked. Hermione grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

"He's moved his stuff to a room at the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said through her tears. She tried to force a smile, but found the attempt most uncomfortable. "We haven't decided who is going to break it to the children. Hugo and Rose aren't going to understand this."

"There is no rush to tell them, Hermione," Harry assured her. "Maybe Ron will come to his senses?"

"I don't think so," Hermione said shaking her head. She started crying again, fat teardrops racing down her cheeks. "I don't know what made him think we couldn't work it out."

"Do you think he knew about us?" Harry asked. He hated to ask, but knew he must. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I know he couldn't have," Hermione said. "He is terrible at Occulmency, and I did gather that much before he realized what I was doing."

"Oh, Hermione, you know things are going to be ok," Harry assured her. Hermione laughed bitterly and blew her nose.

"Sure it will," Hermione said rather stuffily.

"You know, our house is always open," Harry offered. Hermione burst into a fresh round of tears. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of was that her marriage was over, yet Harry still had Ginny.

"You and Ginny have been so good to me," Hermione said softly. Harry hated that he had brought Ginny up first, and that Hermione had reminded him of her. He loved Ginny, but he loved Hermione more, in a different way. Harry tried to look composed, but at that minute, he wanted to hold Hermione in a very physical way.

"If you want to talk, I am always here for you," Harry promised her. Hermione nodded.

"I know," Hermione said. She looked at the clock. "What are you doing here, at this hour, may I ask?"

"I have just come from the school," Harry said. He looked as Hermione's face went rigid. "No, the children are just fine, Hermione, no worries."

"That is the last thing I need right now," Hermione said as she slumped back into her chair.

"All is quiet among the children," Harry promised. He pulled some papers from his brief case. "Rayleigh Riddle is a Gryffindor, and according to the Hat's Transcripts, which I did not even know exist, she asked to be placed in Gryffindor. The Hat was itching to put her in Slytherin, and he even confirmed Tom Riddle being her grandfather, but she begged the to be placed in Gryffindor."

"How odd," Hermione said as she thought. The heir of Slytherin asking to be put in Gryffindor." She was still rather nasally, but at least the tears had subsided. Harry was thankful for this, as he really hated to see her cry.

"I know," Harry replied. "I just can't figure it out. You would think a child of that evil lineage would have been in Slytherin."

"She asked, Harry, just as you asked," Hermione said quietly as she pondered.

"I spent all day at the school, pouring over this crap with Minerva, and we are no closer to finding out Riddle's father. It is just frustrating," Harry said. He ran his hands through his hair. "I feel like I am missing some very important pieces of the puzzle."

"Is Minerva telling you everything?" Hermione asked as she stretched.

"I think so," Harry said. He narrowed his eyes. "Why, do you assume she isn't?"

"Well, no, but…" Hermione said hesitantly.

"What, Hermione?" Harry asked, pressing her for more details.

"It's just… did Ginny tell you that she was summoned to the school on official business?" Hermione said slowly. "I, um, overheard Shacklebolt say that there was an incident between three blood-taint inflicted students."

"Three?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You didn't think that James was the only one, did you?" Hermione asked rather surprised. She flipped through her desk and pulled out the rosters from the school. "There are hundreds of kids at that school; odds are that there was more than one."

"Hermione, you don't understand. If there is more than one with the infliction, that increases the risk that more could become infected," Harry said.

"Would you prefer we lock them all up?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No, of course not, it's just…"

"Harry, Minerva is excellent, and so is the medical staff on hand at Hogwarts. Each of the afflicted students knows how serious it is," Hermione said rather firmly.

"Do we have the names of the other students?" Harry asked as he took the roster.

"No," Hermione said. She thought a moment. "Ginny would know, because her department regulates that sort of thing, but I doubt she'd tell you. You know how secretive we all are about our work. No mingling outside of our departments." With that, Hermione began to cry.

"Hermione, it's not that bad, honestly," Harry said as he gathered his belongings. "I am going to talk to Ron and find out what is his deal."

"No, Harry," Hermione begged, but Harry had already disappeared from their office.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ginny hadn't planned to be out so late, but Draco had wanted her to stay, and he had teased her body in ways she forgot that it could be teased. She blushed at that thought, and the thought that he would be willing to do this more often, if she was willing. Of course, Ginny wouldn't dream of telling him no. She smiled as she crept into the house.

"Ginny Potter! What is the meaning of sneaking into the house at this hour?" Mrs. Weasley snapped the room flooded with harsh white light, causing Ginny to cover her eyes momentarily until she adjusted from the night.

"Mum?" Ginny squeaked. "What are you doing up?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Mrs. Weasley snapped rather waspishly at her daughter.

"Uh," Ginny stalled.

"Where have you been and don't you dare think you can tell stories to me, young lady," Mrs. Weasley asked her. "I am far better than Severus Snape ever was at Occulmency."

"Mum, really," Ginny stalled. The woman was glaring at her with a whole lot of fire and anger. Ginny was uncertain.

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley murmured as he entered the room. He looked at her, then away. "We know."

"You know?" Ginny asked with her voice unnaturally high.

"We aren't stupid, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked at her daughter with contempt and distaste.

"Mum, really," Ginny stuttered.

"We were able to help Ron save his marriage, but we will not let you ruin yours," Mrs. Weasley snapped at her daughter. "We know about you and Draco Malfoy, though we can't even begin to understand why."

"What?" Ginny sputtered. She looked at her mother and father, of which neither could stand to look her in the face.

"You are playing with fire, and never in all my years would I think I would have had to tell either of my two youngest to be faithful," Mrs. Weasley said. Her eyes were oddly bright and she couldn't stand to meet Ginny's gaze.

"What does this have to do with Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Ron filed for a divorce from Hermione," Mr. Weasley said coldly. He met his daughter's gaze and held it. It was Ginny who was forced to look away. "Apparently, he has moved on; found himself a muggle girl named Delilah down in London. I never thought that he would ever turn his heart cold to Hermione. She loved him so completely."

"Dad, I…" Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny, think of the children," Mrs. Weasley begged. "Please, think of James and of Albus and of Lily."

"Mum," Ginny pleaded.

"No, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said sharply, refusing to open her arms to her daughter. "Go home to your husband, now."

Ginny nodded and headed out the door, disappearing and finding her self alone in her bedroom. She looked around, and wasn't surprised to find the bed un-slept in, as Harry hadn't planned to sleep in their marital bed. She looked at the clock, it was nearly morning. She thought she might try to head off to a few hours of sleep, thoughts of her parents disappointed faces drifting into her mind.

"Ginny?" A voice whispered, causing her to spin around in a rather dizzying manner. Draco stood there, nearly as handsome as he had always been.

"Draco, why are you in my bedroom?" Ginny asked rather shocked.

"I heard your parents," he said. He placed his coat and briefcase down on the chair. "Is _he_ supposed to be home soon?"

"No," Ginny said. She looked at him nervously. "He doesn't expect me home, so I don't think he will even sleep here while he thinks I am in the Burroughs. Plus, there is some drama with my brother so he is probably trying to play savior there."

"Ginny, I know you need what I need," Draco said as he stepped forward, taking her into his arms.

"What about the children?" Ginny asked caustically.

"No one can get hurt while no one really knows," Draco drawled as he pressed his lips to her. She had to laugh.

"Don't you ever tire?" Ginny asked.

"Not of you, no," Draco said sincerely. He took her into the bathroom and undressed her for his eyes to devour. He couldn't contain himself long and he found his mouth exploring her rather intensely.

"Ginny?" A voice called from outside of the bathroom. Ginny and Draco froze; Ginny's eyes were open wide in horror.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. She saw the knob jiggle. "Please don't come in. I am not feeling well, its, um, rather embarrassing."

"Oh, ok," Harry murmured through the door. Draco shrugged and pressed his mouth against her in a most dangerous way.

"What are you doing?" Ginny hissed.

"What, Gin?" Harry asked through the door.

"If I am going to die, I want to do it giving you pleasure beyond your wildest imagination," Draco whispered.

"I said: what are you doing…HOME!" Ginny called through the door. Draco had taken that moment to kiss her in a rather intimate place, causing her practically to convulse.

"I just needed to get some papers I left here," Harry said. He paused. "Are you ok in there?"

"Yes," Ginny hissed. "Stomach problems."

"Do you want me to take you to Saint Mungo's?" Harry asked her.

"No, Harry. It will pass," Ginny called as she grabbed Draco's hair, pulling him closer.

"More?" He breathed into her. She pulled him tighter.

"Hey, Gin?" Harry called as he stood at the door to the bathroom.

"Yes, Harry, what?" Ginny called as impatience undertones etched into her voice.

"Did you know that there were more blood-taints at the school than James?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ginny said as she fought to keep her voice even. It was nearly impossible as Draco remained where he was, doing the thing she so desperately enjoyed.

"Who are the other kids? Hermione said that you were called to an incident at the school involving James and two others," Harry said. Ginny groaned aloud. Now he wanted to talk, when Draco was down there, and only a piece of flimsy door stood between her getting caught with Draco between her legs and Harry going on believing that she was faithful.

"You know I can't really talk about it," Ginny choked out as she bit her lip. She was going to cry out; she could feel it deep inside her, itching to erupt.

"Um, ok," Harry said. "I will probably be home for dinner tonight. See you later than."

"Ok," Ginny groaned. She waited a minute more. "Harry? Harry?" Her calling was met with silence, and she took it that he had left. Draco went wild, causing Ginny to call out to more than the heavens and earth. She shook and trembled and when he pulled away, she was eager to have him fill her. She kissed him, thrilled to taste herself on his breath and lips. Their moans and groans echoed in the bathroom.

Harry sat there, frozen to his spot on his bed. Draco Malfoy's engraved briefcase in his hand.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lily glanced at her brother rather nervously as the group of seven sat in the common room, near the best windows. James was watching Lily and Rayleigh quite intently but he didn't speak. Either Rayleigh was oblivious or she was doing a fantastic job of ignoring him. She was rather intensely reading her History of Magic book, quite more intensely that the subject dictated. Rose was explaining to Albus why Mars couldn't be Trine Mercury as they poured over their Astronomy homework.

Jack and Hugo were supposed to be working on their own homework but they had broken out a set of Wizarding Chess and were having a great time playing. Lily turned to Rayleigh, whose finger was touching the page of her book. She was staring at a page in the book. It was of Lily's father standing over the lifeless form of Rayleigh's grandfather. Lily looked at her.

"You did know, didn't you?" Lily asked her quietly. Rayleigh glanced up at her and nodded.

"It's just until you see it, it just feels different, so distant," Rayleigh murmured. She read the caption and turned the page, looking at a more pleasant scene. It was pictures of her grandfather when he was a student at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle had been a handsome boy, before the evil consumed him.

"Aren't you going to be late for Professor Krum's flying lessons?" Rose asked as she glanced at her watch. The four first years jumped up, realizing today would be their first lesson.

"We're already late!" Lily cried as the four abandoned their belongings in the common room and sprinted to the Quidditch pitch.

"You are late," Professor Krum said rather gruffly. The four joined the other first years on the pitch and spent hours trying to summon their brooms and ride. Some of the students with older brothers and sisters were better at it, but nearly everyone had made progress. At the end of the lesson, only Rayleigh remained earth bound.

"I don't understand," Rayleigh said as she and Lily headed back to the common room. She seemed rather upset.

"Well, flying isn't always easy, Rye. Sometimes it takes longer," Lily said as she threw herself into a chair near the fireplace. Rayleigh tossed herself in the chair opposite of Lily. Rayleigh threw her arm over her face rather dramatically.

"What's up little ladies?" Albus teased as he approached them. He offered them some of his sandwich, of which both girls turned down.

"Rayleigh had some trouble flying," Lily said. Rayleigh groaned.

"That is an understatement," Rayleigh moaned. "Professor Krum said that he has seen rock fly better than me."

"Which really isn't all that correct, since Rayleigh technically never could get her broom summoned, much less mounted, and flown," Hugo teased as he walked by with Jack. Rayleigh rolled her eyes and cursed Hugo's shoes to be tied together. "Hey!"

"Sorry, habit," Rayleigh laughed as she bent down and to untie his shoes for him the old fashion way. "I don't know the reverse curse."

"You mean counter curse?" Rose asked as she, Albus, and James joined them. Rayleigh looked up at them grinning.

"Yeah," Rayleigh said as she pulled the last of Hugo's laces free. Hugo laughed and tapped his shoes, them tying neatly. Rayleigh made a face. "That's just lazy."

"So says the girl whose shoes never stay tied," Hugo teased as he glanced at Rayleigh's untied trainers. She laughed and shrugged.

"I am not really a fan of shoes," she admitted as Hugo tapped her shoes and they tied themselves. She picked herself up off the floor and sat back down. James nudged her to scoot over and he sat down next to her.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" He asked her quietly as Hugo and Jack went on and on loudly about their flying skills. Rayleigh looked at him confused.

"About my shoes?" Rayleigh inquired.

"No, about what you said at dinner a few nights ago," James pressed. Rayleigh gave him a look that she had hoped would have come off as playful indifference. It looked a little more like uncomfortable panic.

"Not really," Rayleigh said flippantly as she pulled out one of her text books. She began flipping towards the middle and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"So, it is true then?" James asked her. Rayleigh made a noncommittal noise and began writing. James spread his hand in the middle of Rayleigh's paper, causing her to stop writing.

"What?" Rayleigh asked him. She glanced around pleased to find that everyone was still engrossed in Hugo and Jack's retelling of the flight. Lily was scowling at James.

"So are you or aren't you?" James asked. Lily looked at him enraged and stood up, snapping her book shut.

"Rayleigh lets go upstairs," Lily snapped. Rayleigh raised an eyebrow at her and nodded. Rayleigh followed Lily upstairs to their shared dorm room.

"Is something wrong, Lily?" Rayleigh asked as she shut their dorm room door.

"My brother, that's what is wrong," Lily said as she tossed her books up on her bed. "He can't just let things drop. He is so eager to have someone who knows what it is like to suffer as he suffers."

"You can't blame him for that," Rayleigh said gently. "No one wants to be alone in this."

"It's not the same, Rye," Lily said. "What he has and what you have is different. He doesn't understand that."

"Not many people do," Rayleigh said rather knowledgeably. She stretched out on her bed. "People learn that I am _afflicted_, and they assume that it can only be werewolf. You never hear of girls being afflicted with anything, because we are believed to be inferior."

"Rubbish," Lily said laughing. Rayleigh smiled.

"I _know_! History doesn't have many mentions of females with afflictions because it is believed we are too weak and we don't survive the infection," Rayleigh said.

"That's obviously wrong," Lily offered. Rayleigh laughed and nodded.

"Serious, but we know the truth," Rayleigh said. Lily nodded.

"Girls are just smarter," Lily said.

"Yes, like my mom had to register me with that department at the ministry, and even though she is a Squib, she knew to invoke my rights to privacy," Rayleigh said.

"Is it hard?" Lily asked suddenly. Rayleigh pondered this question a moment.

"Well, sometimes it is. I think part of it does make it easier. I mean, I guess the part where I never hunger for like-blood," Rayleigh said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I knew about that," Lily said nodding. "My mom works in the department and I remember her telling me about rare instances where an unlikely person is inflicted, such in your case with you being female. You hunger for the testosterone driven male blood."

"Yeah," Rayleigh agreed, nodding. "Thus why I have been finding it harder and harder to be here, especially when it is getting close to when I need that forsaken potion. There are so many boys in this school; it could drive a girl insane. I have to be doled out sustenance, which is infuriating. Not many people realize that it is just as important to my growth and development as anything else."

"If you want, we could sneak down to the hospital wing after dark and raid the blood bank," Lily offered laughing. Rayleigh laughed.

"Yeah, because cold, store blood sounds so appetizing," Rayleigh said as she shook her head. "Too risky, we might get caught."

"Awe, come on, Rye, live a little," Lily taunted. Rayleigh had to laugh.

"Fine," Rayleigh agreed.

Dressed in their night gowns, and armed with only their wands, Rayleigh and Lily snuck out through the portrait hole and headed to the hospital with the eeriest silence, their bare feet soundless on the stone floor. Rayleigh felt Lily take her hand and the two ran toward the double doors.

"I came here a lot with my mom, so I know the spells to get in after dark," Lily bragged as they headed through the door. The girls headed through metal doors to where there was cold storage. Rows and rows of blood products were in neat little trays.

"Wow, there are so many!" Rayleigh said with a hint of greed in her eyes.

"So, do you have a preference? A, B, AB, or O?" Lily teased as she flipped through the bags.

"This doesn't bother you?" Rayleigh had asked suddenly while she perused her choices, much like someone may chose a fine wine. Lily looked at her curiously.

"Why would it? You are my best friend. Sure, it is a little unusual, but I have been living with unusual all of my life," Lily said shrugging. She grabbed a bag and tossed it to Rayleigh. "Can you tell which are male or female?"

"No," Rayleigh said sighing. She put the bag back. "They process the hell out of this stuff."

"You prefer organic?" Lily teased. Rayleigh grinned and shrugged. Rayleigh turned to leave and was startled by James who was standing against the door frame, arms crossed. He was quiet, just watching.

"What are you two doing down here?" James asked as Lily hid her hands behind her back.

"Sleep walking," Rayleigh lied. James' face told that he didn't believe a word of it.

"Nothing, James," Lily said as she slid the bag back onto the shelf. Lily joined arms with Rayleigh and the two of them headed out of the cold storage room. James glanced around at the bags of blood that seemed to cover every wall. Curiosity sunk in, but he knew that this was not the time or placed to interrogate Lily or Rayleigh. He followed them into the common room.

"Stop right there, ladies," James said as Rayleigh and Lily prepared to race up the stairs to their dorms. James signaled for them to sit on the couch in front of him. Rayleigh threw a look at Lily, but they sat anyway.

"It's late, James," Lily whined, appealing to his protective big brother side.

"I want to know what you two were doing down in the blood bank," James said as he sat down across from them. He crossed his arms loosely and looked at the two little girls that sat before him.

"Not my place to say, really," Lily said rather defiantly as she studied her finger nails. She didn't meet his eyes, knowing he had a way to read minds without actually knowing how to read minds.

"Well, I guess we can sit here all night," James said as he sat back. Lily and Rayleigh shrugged; prepared to stick it out all night should they need to. James looked at his watch, disappointed to find an hour had passed. Rayleigh and Lily seemed rather enjoying of James' frustration.

"Go to bed, but this isn't over," James said finally. He looked at Rayleigh rather intently. "You know the full moon is on Halloween Night, right."

"You are so ignorant," Lily laughed at him as the girls ran up the stairs. "As if the phases of the moon affect you."

"Shh, Lily," Rayleigh laughed as the girls disappeared in their dorm room. James headed up to his room and pulled out from his trunk a book his mother had given him when he had questions about why he was the way he was. He carried it back to the common room and read the information on his condition. It didn't make sense. Female or not, if Rayleigh had the same affliction, she would be sensitive to the full moon, as he was. He searched the passage for the information, eager to learn anything that he could but there was no more information to be learned.

_Werewolves, infected by serum in blood of other werewolves, are always sensitive to the full moon and will change. Wolfs-bane potion suppresses the blood lust, but does not prevent a change. The change always happened on the full moon, regardless of gender of the werewolf. Though unlikely, female werewolves can reproduce offspring of untainted blood but often taint their youth within the first years of life. It is not known if an offspring of a male werewolf but untainted female will have the qualities of a werewolf._

James yawned and flipped through the pages rather distractedly. He glimpsed over various other horrible blood-tainted afflictions, but didn't read any other afflictions carefully. He tossed the book aside, confused, and covered his head a moment. He sighed and pulled the book back into his lap.

_Vampires, inflicted by a bite and draw of another vampire, are nocturnal creatures in their natural state. Driven by blood lust, males will attack without disregard for the like-like repellant of blood. The anti-vampire potion, created with blood among other things, does not prevent blood lust, but for the well restrained vampire will ease the discomforts of unfulfilled blood lust. Though extremely rare, there are suggestive records that there have been female vampires, but only a small handful of confirmed reports. Usually these weak links in the success of vampire lineages are eradicated by their creators, or by sheer mishap. Most vampires are created by accident, as more likely than not, a vampire will drain its prey of all its blood and not allow its victim to feed off its own tainted blood. _

_Considered a male affliction, it is uncertain whether female vampires can or will reproduce healthy offspring. It is known from the small amount of confirmed cases that females do not suffer from sensitivity to light like the male counter parts and are of discerning of the like-like repel and while still suffering from blood lust, female vampires will choose not to feast if male blood is not available. As with any other blood-taint, once a person is infected by one condition, they can not contract another condition._

James read the last line three times, to be certain. He wondered if he had been wrong about Rayleigh. He had thought that she, like he, was a werewolf, but now with the new information he had, it seemed more likely that she was a vampire. The book contradicted that as well, stating that there were so few females that suffered that infliction. It was the only thing that made sense.

Tired, James went upstairs. He had so many thoughts running through his head, uncertain what to think or believe. Whatever Rayleigh was, he was determined to find the underlying cause of it and quickly. Even if his sister wasn't in trouble or danger, he felt a drive to know the information. He placed his book in his trunk and climbed into his bed, certain that the more he knew the better off he would be.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Harry was stony silent as he waited for Hermione to get into the car. She could notice the subtle chill that seemed to envelope the small space. She glanced at him nervously as she buckled her seat belt, surprised he hadn't even bothered to greet her. Hermione said nothing, though; sensing he would tell her what was bothering him when the time was right. He put the car into gear and headed toward the open road toward Surrey, where Melissa Gorokhov was residing.

Melissa had seemed less than thrilled to see Harry and Hermione standing on her door step. She had attempted to close the door on their faces, but Harry would have none of that and pressed his way into Melissa's living room. He looked around the room, interested to see that much of what had been there that first time had been carefully packed away in cartons and crates. Harry looked at her expectantly, but found the woman unwilling to offer him any information.

"Moving?" Harry finally asked. The woman looked at him distastefully.

"Obviously," Melissa replied. She glanced around her house, as if ensuring nothing was out that she didn't want to be seen.

"Why?" Harry inquired as he sat down on the couch. Melissa looked enraged, but kept her temper in check.

"That is none of your business," Melissa snapped. Hermione looked at Harry curiously.

"Are you moving because of Rayleigh or her father?" Harry challenged. Melissa smiled coolly as she saw right through his ploy.

"Mr. Potter, I maintain what I said on your previous trip. Though I may be a squib, my daughter has rights in your world, and no matter how much you visit or press, her privacy will be maintained," Melissa assure him as she glanced at her watch. "Now, if you don't mind, I am a very busy woman, as I am sure that you both are very busy officials. I would recommend you give up this quest to find out who fathered my child. From what I hear, you have already confirmed that she is, indeed, the heir of Tom Riddle. That should be enough."

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked stopping the woman from passing.

"What?" Melissa snapped, indignant that Hermione had blocked her from proceeding to throw them out of her house.

"How did you know that we confirmed that information, Melissa?" Hermione asked. "That is privileged information. Few people have access to it, and certainly a non-magical person such as you would have that information."

"I…" Melissa faltered a moment. She clammed up quickly. "Leave now, or I will file a complaint with both governments for harassment."

Hermione and Harry left Melissa Gorokhov's house and headed to the hotel that they were staying in while on location. They had planned to stay as long as needed. This was information that was critical according to the ministry. Harry disagreed. The father of one student was not remarkable. There were plenty of students at Hogwarts that were being raised in one parent households. He felt as if there were still things that he did not understand, pieces he knew existed, but that no one had told him.

"Do you want to talk?" Hermione asked Harry as they sat in the small hotel room. Harry was furiously going over the schematics of the Gorokhov house. He didn't look up.

"Not really," Harry replied. Hermione sat in silence for a moment, biting her lip. She stood up and went to Harry's side.

"Harry, you have been distant these past few days, and while I am perfectly fine with you being that way with me, I am sure that Ginny would be happier if you could unleash a little bit of this anger," Hermione said quietly. Harry laughed bitterly.

"I doubt that," Harry said. Hermione had never heard Harry talk that way, not with that tone, about his wife. Harry refused to look at her.

"Harry," Hermione said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Damn it, Hermione," Harry yelled. Hermione jumped back. She knew he had a temper, and a breaking point, but it had never been directed at her so pointedly. Hermione crossed the room and glared at him.

"I don't know what your problem is, Harry, but you are to never yell at me again, do you hear me?" Hermione told him with anger inching into her voice.

"Do you want to know what my problem is?" Harry snapped at her angrily.

"I already said that I do," Hermione said as she softened her voice.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Harry snapped. He got up from his chair and raked his hand through his hair as he sought the words.

"What is it, Harry? You can tell me," Hermione offered gently.

"It's Ginny," Harry said.

"You two have had fights before, Harry," Hermione reminded him. He shot her a look of rage and hatred.

"We didn't have a fight; in fact we haven't fought in months. It's not that," Harry said.

"What is it?" Hermione pressed. Harry continued to glare angrily.

"She's cheating on me," Harry confessed. His shoulders slumped forward, as if by saying the words he was finally admitting defeat.

"Oh, Harry, no," Hermione said as she brought her hands to her face. "Not Ginny! She loves you. Are you certain?"

"I couldn't be more certain. That morning you told me that you and Ron were getting a divorce, I went home to get something before going to talk to Ron," Harry said. He was shaking with rage and pain. "She was in the bathroom, and she told me she wasn't well, so I went to leave. I saw his briefcase on my chair, his things in my room. She called out to me, but I was frozen in shock, then… then I heard it. I heard them, in my bathroom, in my bedroom. My wife in my house, Hermione, having sex, and not any old sex, no, but good sex. Great sex, in fact. All these years she just laid there, disinterested in our love making, but then HE made her cry out in ways she never would with me."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said as she approached him.

"Oh, and if that wasn't enough, I know who it is, so I can't get the vision of them out of my head," Harry spat angrily.

"Oh," Hermione said. "Who?"

"No one other than Draco Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Not Draco! Surely it is a mistake?" Hermione offered weakly. Harry collapsed on the bed, no longer looking at Hermione. He stared up at the ceiling, tears brimming in his green eyes.

"Oh, no, not a mistake," Harry laughed bitterly. "I can still hear her moan and crying out his name, and him replying in like."

"Oh, dear God," Hermione said as she sat next to him.

"So, yeah, I really doubt that Ginny will care if I am in a good mood or not," Harry replied. "She has Draco."

"Did you have any idea?" Hermione asked.

"Did you?" Harry replied. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. "I didn't think so."

The silence between them stretched through out a couple of awkward minutes as they thought about the crappy relationship they seemed to have. Hermione sighed and was the first to get up. As much as they both would have liked to wallow in self pity, they knew that it would not do them any good. They had work to do, and then, once the job was done, they would figure out what they were supposed to do next.

"She's leaving now," Hermione whispered as they staked out Melissa's house. Sure enough, Melissa was heading down the side walk dressed in a server's uniform. Harry and Hermione sprinted unseen to the front door and made short work of the lock with their wands. The house was partially packed up, and they headed straight up the stairs to Melissa's room.

"Wow, talk about a Quidditch fan," Harry murmured as he looked at rolls of posters that were neatly placed in cardboard tubes.

"Plenty of people are," Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah, but not usually muggle born people and squibs," Harry told her. Hermione looked like she was contemplating something, something with the information just out of Hermione's reach.

"Hmm…" Hermione thought as she walked around the mother's room. It still had a rather girlish charm to it, despite the fact that Melissa had to be closer to Harry and Hermione's age than not.

"There isn't anything here," Harry growled as he closed the last dresser drawer. "Maybe we should check the girl's room?"

"It can't hurt," Hermione said, though she doubted that there would be anything more to find out. Melissa had obviously erased all trace of the father of Rayleigh Riddle.

Harry and Hermione walked into the small bedroom, their eyes adjusting to the piercing dark of the room. Even with the light on, the room was on the darker side. Hermione shivered at the sheer chill of the room.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Hermione murmured as she pulled her arms around her. The walked deeper in the room, finding the windows were covered by thick paper, taped into place. They imagined that even in direct light, there wouldn't be much to glow through.

"Is this blood?" Harry whispered as he pointed to the bedside where a drop of something had dried.

"Harry, don't touch anything," Hermione whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this place. I don't know of any girl that would have this stuff in her room."

"I wasn't planning on it," Harry said. "Let's get out of here."

The two headed down the hall and were startled to see Melissa standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes were wide with anger and fright. She didn't say anything, just looked up at the two people standing at the top of the stairs with a shot gun aimed at their hearts. Harry and Hermione were rooted to their place, uncertain.

"I think we have a problem," Harry said quietly as he raised his hands. Hermione followed suit and raised her hands.

"Oh, God, Harry," Hermione cried out as Melissa cocked the gun.

"Well," Melissa said coldly. "Did you find out all you needed to know about my daughter's dirty little secret?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I just think I was meant to stay on the ground," Rayleigh yelled angrily as she stood over her broom. She had been working for weeks, and still the broom hadn't done so much as twitch. There was at least three inches of snow on the ground, and

"You are not focusing," Professor Krum barked.

"I am too! Do you honestly believe I want to be the only twelve year old who hasn't managed to fly a broom?" Rayleigh yelled back. She stood over the broom, her hand over it. "Up!" The broom didn't move. "UUUUP!" The broom was still. "Up you stupid piece of wood!"

"You are not trying, Rayleigh," Professor Krum barked as he stood inches from her. She could smell his sweat and more so the metallic hue of the blood that seemed to be boiling in his veins. She was tempted, so tempted. She felt very afraid all of a second as she tried to distance herself from her professor. She took off toward the castle. "Where are you going? Your lesson isn't over with!"

"I am done! I am going to the hospital wing!" Rayleigh shot back at him as she remained on course to the school. Professor Krum jogged effortlessly up to her and grabbed her by the arm, swinging her around to look at him. He was down on her level, his eyes level with her own.

"Rayleigh, you get back out there and fly that broom," Professor Krum said. Rayleigh looked at him hungrily; she could feel her heart racing and her tongue brushed the edge of sharpening incisors.

"Let go," Rayleigh begged as she inhaled the scent of blood coursing just below his skin. She could see the vein in his neck pulsating in a rather tempting way.

"Are you ok?" Professor Krum asked as he quickly released her. He was slightly frightened by the way that she was looking at him. Rayleigh shook her head, unable to speak. She knew she would loose control if she opened her mouth again. She pulled away from him and darted into the school, praying she would not need to stop until she made it to the hospital wing. A pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her through a door way.

"Rayleigh, what's the matter?" Albus asked. Rayleigh looked frightened. She tried to pull away from him, knowing that another moment and she would loose control. James stood next to Albus, studying her. He knew that look, even if they weren't the same, all hunger looked the same. Rayleigh was watching the tender vein in Albus' neck, and she lost all sense of her self. She dove for Albus, mouth open, fang's exposed.

"Rayleigh! No!" James screamed diving in between Albus and Rayleigh, knocking Albus aside. Rayleigh had James pinned to the floor, her mouth on his neck. James felt the sting of the bite and the burn of her drawl.

"James!" Albus cried out starting toward them.

"No! Stay away, Albus! Go get help!" James gasped as his hands waved him off. His hands found her body and he struggled to break free of her. Despite her small size, and the three years difference, James was unable to pull himself free of her.

James could feel himself getting dizzy, knowing that she was going to drain him dry long before help arrived. He had to think fast, his heart was pounding so hard. Without a second thought, he growled a deep, throaty growl and sunk his own sharp teeth deep into her shoulder. He felt her flesh tear under the vise-like jaws. He clamped on and bit her as hard as he could, causing her to jerk her head back. She cried out, her head tilted back. Then all went dark.

Rayleigh opened her eyes, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Rayleigh felt the best she had felt in months, and she also felt the worst. Her hands were strapped down hard and tight with restraints, and the room was dark and cool. She felt refreshed, as if she had slept a long and restful sleep. She was immediately aware that she was not alone in her room and her eyes immediately went to the form standing beside the steel door.

"You have done a really bad thing, Rayleigh," A cold, nearly cruel voice said from the doorway. Rayleigh recognized the red haired woman immediately.

"Mrs. Potter, is James ok?" Rayleigh asked.

"Rayleigh Riddle, as an agent of the ministry and of the Department of the Regulation of Mystical Creatures, I am here by bringing charges against you," Ginny said with a stiff and uncaring voice. "You are being charged with the attack on James Potter, age fifteen and the attempted attack on Albus Potter, age fourteen. You will be remanded to Azkaban to await your trial."

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" Rayleigh cried out. Ginny glared at the girl.

"I told you that you would be a danger if you didn't take the potion every twenty-eight days, and then you went and attacked my sons!" Ginny said coldly.

"I did, I took it more often then that," Rayleigh defended. "I wasn't helping, it didn't help!"

"Save it," Ginny snapped. "I don't want to hear it. In our world, you are the lowest creature on the totem pole and should be eradicated from this world. As it is now, the ministry is recanting all previous rights to creatures such as you, and my son, who is a victim to your attack, is included in that loss of rights."

Ginny turned and left Rayleigh alone in the room while the ministry made arrangements for Rayleigh's transfer from Hogwarts to Azkaban. Rayleigh fought against the restraints weakly, not really wanting to face the horrors that would await her in the prison. Hot tears slipped down her face, and Rayleigh could feel her world crashing down on her.

"Let's go, there isn't much time," Lily whispered as her fingers deftly removed Rayleigh's restraints. Scorpius and James stood in the doorway, glancing out along the corridor as Lily freed Rayleigh.

"What are you doing?" Rayleigh cried out. Lily hushed her and handed Rayleigh a change of muggle street clothes.

"Quickly change, there isn't much time," Lily whispered. Rayleigh's eyes shot to Scorpius and James who had glanced at Rayleigh. She turned her back and quickly changed into the muggle clothes.

"Hurry up," Scorpius whispered. Lily took Rayleigh by the hand and the four headed out of the school through a secret back entrance. Rose was there, standing with three brooms and three rucksacks. Lily forced a rucksack into Rayleigh's hands.

"This is as far as I can go with you," Lily said as she embraced Rayleigh. "I want to come with you but it is too dangerous out there. You three will be safer far away from here."

"I don't understand," Rayleigh said as she slipped the bag on over her head.

"They are rounding up all of the blood-tainted people," Rose said. She hugged Rayleigh and James. "You can't let them catch you, because they aren't giving fair trials. James' own mother has his warrant. No one is safe."

"I can't fly!" Rayleigh protested.

"No, but I can," James said as he climbed on to the broom. Rayleigh slipped on to the back of the broom and held tight to James' waist.

"Stick together and be safe!" Rose warned them. "There are enough potions in there to last you a few months. I brewed it, so I know it will do its job."

"Bye!" Lily cried as Scorpius, James, and Rayleigh disappeared into the night sky.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Minerva walked into her office, not at all surprised to see that it was quite full of people. The headmasters and headmistresses from previous years looked down from their portraits as Minerva walked slowly behind her desk and sat down. The audience of ministry officials, parents, and various teachers took their seats. There was little free space in her office. She didn't speak at first, but just let a peace come over her. In all of her years, she never imagined that she was about to say what she was going to say.

She looked at Harry Potter, his face set in stony coldness as he glanced at his wife of so many years. Ginny stood away from her husband, not with the officials from her department, but near Draco Malfoy. Minerva had heard the rumors, and she feared that they were indeed true. Ron stood off to the back, near the Longbottoms and Krum. Hermione stood with the woman Minerva had met before the start of the year: Melissa Gorokhov. Hermione glanced over at Krum and the Longbottoms, letting her gaze slip right over Ron.

Despite the number of people in the office, the room was oddly silent. All looked to Minerva for words and guidance. She took a deep breath, readying herself to tell all of these people the news that they had hoped to never hear.

"At 16:32 today," Minerva began. "Rayleigh Riddle was apprehended and charged with one count assault against James Potter and one count attempted assault against Albus Potter. As a registered vampire with the Department of the Regulation of Mystical Creatures, she was to be held for failure to maintain properly maintain her anti-vampire potion levels. At 18:28, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, James Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy broke into the restricted wing of the hospital, releasing Rayleigh Riddle from captivity. At 18:33, James Potter, a registered werewolf, Scorpius Malfoy, a registered werewolf, and Rayleigh Riddle, a registered vampire, exited the school on their own accord and are believed to be on the loose."

"This is entirely your bloody fault!" Melissa screamed at Minerva McGonagall. "I told you she didn't belong here!"

"Miss Gorokhov, please," Minerva started a little shaken by the muggle's out burst.

"You are the woman that brought that _thing_ into the world?" Ginny snarled at Melissa, her wand drawn. Melissa didn't cower away from Ginny's advance.

"I did," Melissa said defiantly. "As the liaison for the Department of the Regulation of Mystical Creatures, isn't it your responsibility to make sure that the potions brewed for afflicted students is up to par?"

"Every potion was up to par!" Ginny snapped.

"Obviously not! I have never had an issue with Rayleigh's potions. I told you the changes that needed to be made to ensure levels remained even," Melissa snapped back.

"They were not ministry approved! What is she even doing here? She is not of our world!" Ginny demanded referring to Melissa.

"She is _MY_ daughter, and I am the only one that seems to remember that she is a child _first_ and afflicted from a blood-taint _second_!" Melissa screamed at Ginny.

"We don't know what she is," Ginny yelled back. "You refuse to release her father's lineage."

"That is none of _your_ business. She is not the way she is because of him," Melissa retorted getting inches from Ginny and her raised wand. "Your little twig of a wand doesn't scare me. There are worse things out there then magic."

"How dare you!" Ginny snapped.

"Ladies, please!" Minerva shouted over the two women. The room drew silent, Ginny and Melissa were still glaring at each other rather intently. Ginny was shaking from her rage and Melissa seemed to calm almost immediately.

"I will hold you and your school and the ministry personally responsible if any harm comes to my child," Melissa said coldly. "I may not be of your precious world, by my daughter is. She is only twelve years old, and she can't be held accountable if the ministry refuses to take her unique needs into consideration. She is a ministry supported school for three months, and already she is being subjected to prejudice beyond a simple affliction."

"What did you expect?" Ginny snapped. "She is a Riddle."

"Oh, don't let me get you alone in a dark alley with out your wand," Melissa snapped at Ginny.

"Is that a threat?" Ginny said jumping to her feet.

"No, that's a promise," Melissa growled.

"Ladies, please. This isn't helping find the children," Minerva said.

"The ministry is prepared to sweep the area with Dementors," Ginny said with a rather official sounding voice. "The minister will be arriving shortly to determine if the kiss should be given upon arrest."

"No!" Krum and Harry both shouted at Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry in shock. She knew that the information would outrage many, but she never thought her husband would be in that group.

"It's the ministry's choice, Harry," Ginny said.

"I will fight you on this one, Ginny," Harry promised. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "She is a twelve year old child, just like Lily, and there is nothing that a child would or could intentionally do that would warrant such a fate."

"What about your son, Mrs. Potter?" Melissa inquired coldly. "Will your son get his soul sucked out of him when he is captured? After all, he did help my daughter escape and he is on the run."

"Obviously your daughter has bewitched him!" Ginny defended. Melissa smiled almost warmly at Ginny.

"Mrs. Potter," Melissa said looking at the fiery red head. "If anyone has been hoodwinked, it is you."

"Ladies, if you can not at least be civil, don't speak to each other," Minerva snapped, her patience waning.

"I am not leaving this school until my daughter is returned to me safe and sound," Melissa said as she crossed her arms. "No one may want to face facts, but my daughter has rights just like any of you and I will make sure she gets them."

"There are some teacher dormitories that are free," Minerva said slowly. "You all may use them."

Harry and Melissa left the office first with Hermione, taking Melissa to the building where Neville and Luna's apartment was located. Ginny, Ron, and Draco followed a few yards behind. Hermione and Ron hadn't even addressed each other. Ginny glared at Melissa as Harry took her into one of the apartments that wasn't being used. He stood in the hallway of the apartment he chose directly across from Melissa's apartment as Ginny approached him.

"So, this is our apartment?" Ginny asked him quietly. Harry clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"Ginny, I am not stupid. I know what you've been doing behind my back," Harry said coldly. Ginny froze and looked at him. She could see that he was on the brink of a rage and she stepped back.

"Harry," Ginny said. Harry raised his hand, halting her.

"Next time you want to _fuck_ Draco in our house and not get caught, make sure he takes his briefcase in to the bathroom with you," Harry said indifferently. He turned to leave her in the hall way. "We're through, in case you were wondering."

"Harry, please," Ginny said as Harry slammed the door in her face. Harry slouched against the door shaking. Just like that, his marriage was over.

"Harry, are you ok?" A voice murmured gently from the living room. Harry looked up to find Hermione there. With out a second thought, he advanced on her, pulling her into his arms. His mouth crushed down on hers, his tongue touching hers. She buried her hands into his hair as he lifted her up off the ground and headed straight to the bed.

His fingers made quick work of the buttons on her shirt, and quicker work of his own. He knew it. Nothing between them would be forbidden any more, and there was nothing to stop him from doing to her again what he had waited years to do again. His mouth left hers as his explored every inch of her body. He gazed upon her body, hungry and craving. She, who was usually so reserved, had no reservations as he went where she thought no man would go. Her hands found his hair, his fingers gripped and pulled at her, his kisses becoming indecently intense. Hermione covered her mouth with a free hand to stifle the sounds that were threatening to erupt.

"No, its ok, Hermione," Harry breathed as he pulled his head back a moment. "You are allowed to enjoy this all. I want to hear you, so don't hold back."

"Ok," Hermione moaned as Harry once again disappeared below the sheets. Harry knew what he was doing and Hermione was not being quiet about it at all. Her hands disappeared below the sheet found his head of mussed hair. He plummeted deeper into her with little regard to the volume of the sounds she was making. Her hands gripped the bed tightly, as if she was trying to hold on for dear life.

"It's ok, you can loose control," Harry whispered to her. Hermione felt as if she was in a free fall, with out a parachute, and she couldn't have been more thrilled. He felt her tremble and shake as he moved deeper. Her thighs were closing in, and he forced them gently apart, not wanting to let it end for her.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried out at her zenith. Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and urged Hermione to turn away from him, her knees digging into the bed as he got into place. He entered her swiftly, causing her make a noise between an exclamation and a hiss. He knew it wouldn't take him long, he had been anticipating this moment for years. He knew her desire mirrored his own and he bit into her shoulder gently as he collided with her.

"I love you," Harry murmured as he bit his lip, concentrating on how incredibly alive it made him feel to be so deep with in her. This wasn't some gently love-making, but raw and passionate uniting between two people who had been denied the very thing that they needed for many years.

Harry, finally spent, fell back against the bed, gasping for breath. A slight smile on his face as Hermione looked over at him, her arms under her head, her stomach pressing against the mattress. She looked at him as if he had hung the moon and the stars. She blushed and went to push herself off the bed. He shook his head and she knew what he meant. There was no need to rush off; he wanted to lay with her naked in the bed for as long as possible. The thought of their scents on each other was intoxicating. The silence that fell over the apartment was deafening.

"Next time, could you two keep it down?" Ron grunted as he banged on the wall. "You know paper thin walls here." Hermione's cheeks flushed bright red and Harry laughed.

"Sorry," Harry called.

"Couldn't be happier for you," Ron called back. Harry felt his heart soar. Maybe things would be ok, eventually.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Are you crying?" Scorpius asked with a look of rather disgruntled distaste. She was supposed to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and she was crying.

"No," Rayleigh cried as she tucked herself deeper in her sleeping bag. It didn't do much to keep her warm. They hadn't been able to secure shelter, and it was late. The snow below their sleeping bags was the least of their problems. There were rumors that Dementors were searching for them.

"You are crying," Scorpius said.

"Shut up, Malfoy," James growled from his own sleeping bag.

"You shut up, Potter," Scorpius replied. Rayleigh shivered and scooted deeper with in her sleeping bag. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that Rose had managed to fit the sleeping bags into the seemingly too small rucksacks. They had shared a very meager dinner of sandwiches, which James had the fore sense to expand.

"Damn, Rayleigh, you are going to have take a look at my neck to make sure it's not bleeding heavily," James growled as his fingers glistened with fresh blood.

"Wouldn't it be better to have Scorpius do it?" Rayleigh asked.

"Just do it," James growled at her. James sat up, lighting his wand. "No biting!"

"I wasn't going to," Rayleigh snapped at him. "I have some control."

"You would have never guessed from this afternoon," James said rather bitterly. Scorpius sat up and laughed.

"You bit him really good," Scorpius said as two very prominent puncture wounds were visible on James' neck, just above his collar. Rayleigh reached inside her bag and pulled a small towel out of it. She scooted closer to him and pressed it hard against his neck, slowing the blood.

"Well, he bit me too," Rayleigh defended as James held the towel to his neck.

"Let's see it then," Scorpius said. Rayleigh pulled off her sweaters and stripped her top down to her tee shirt. She pulled her arm out of it and showed them her shoulder. There were deep teeth marks, broken skin, and dried blood.

"I am really sorry about that," James said as his fingers touched the wound.

"I bit you first," Rayleigh said as she slipped her shirt back into place. James laughed.

"Yeah, that you did," James said as he laughed. Scorpius made a face.

"Do you want to bite me?" Rayleigh asked Scorpius. He grinned, thinking a minute.

"I know a place I wouldn't mind you biting me," Scorpius said raising his eyebrows rather suggestively. Rayleigh's mouth dropped open.

"Malfoy," James said warningly.

"I was only kidding, Potter. Don't get your panties in a wad," Scorpius said. Rayleigh laughed and James rolled his eyes.

"We should try and catch a few hours of sleep," James said as he reached over to Rayleigh's sleeping bag. "Scoot closer so we can conserve heat."

"I really don't think we should, or at least that I should," Rayleigh said hesitantly.

"Don't be silly," Scorpius said. "You have already made a meal of out of James. Your blood lust should be satiated for a least the night. And if I wake up to find you gnawing on one of us, I'll beat you off."

"Ok," Rayleigh said as she repositioned herself between the two boys. Where normally they would struggle to sleep, sleep came easily. They had planned to sleep just a few hours, rising well before dawn, and head to the south. They were planning to stay away from people at all cost, aware that the muggles and wizarding world would both be looking for them.

"Shit, wake up," James said as he shook Scorpius and Rayleigh. It was beyond dawn, and was already full fledged morning. Rayleigh and Scorpius looked around, as if they weren't too certain where they were. Realization slid into them like an icy bath for their insides and the quickly gathered their belongings. Shaking the snow off the top of their sleeping bags, they stored them back in their bags before taking to the skies. They flew close to the tree line so not to be spotted.

Rayleigh realized fairly quickly she was not a fan of riding the broom, at least not as a helpless passenger. She clutched to James tightly enough to make his side have permanent finger shaped bruises. They stopped midday for a quick lunch. Rayleigh checked James' wound, it looking nearly as nasty as the night before. Her own was nearly healed.

"Like that is fair," James grumbled.

"I do have an idea," Rayleigh said slowly. "It's worth a try, at the very least."

Scorpius and James listened to Rayleigh discuss the healing properties of vampire blood. It wasn't widely used because it would infect the wounded, but with James already blood-tainted, he would get the healing benefits with out the wanting to suck someone dry side effects. The only thing was James would have to bite and drawl himself. James was completely against it.

"It's just not right," James said. "Now, let's get air born. Do you mind having her ride with you a little bit?"

Scorpius flew with Rayleigh on the back of his broom as the skies darkened. They landed at night fall and bunkered down for the night. They tried not to let the bitter cold seep into their bones, but it was a nearly impossible task.

By day three, James was loosing a lot of blood. They had taken refuge in an abandoned barn and Rayleigh and Scorpius both were very concerned with James' condition. Rayleigh begged James to reconsider her offer, and with hours more of persuasive arguments, including threatening to turn herself back in to the Dementors, he agreed.

"Are you sure?" James asked weakly. His skin was cold and pale, Scorpius holding him up. Rayleigh nodded insistently.

"Now you have to bite hard, break the skin, and then draw it in. It shouldn't take much," Rayleigh said nervously.

"Is this going to hurt?" James asked. Rayleigh forced a smile.

"Not you, no," Rayleigh said. "For you, it will be intense and pleasurable."

"And for you?" James asked.

"Don't worry about me, James. You are our leader," Rayleigh said as she crawled toward him. She tilted her head slightly, as if she was going in for a kiss and didn't want to bump noses.

"Will this work?" James asked.

"Just shut up and get it over with," Scorpius snapped as he held Rayleigh's collar open from his place behind James. James had wanted to close his eyes while he did this, but morbid curiosity held his eyes transfixed on her. His mouth touched her neck, his teeth scraped the flesh. She was holding her breath, bracing for the pain that was sure to be great. With a sickening crack, James pierced her flesh. He could feel the blood escaping and he could hear her heart beating. He drew in sharply, her blood sweet on his tongue. He stopped thinking about it, reveling in the intense pleasure that seemed to be spreading in him from with in him. Her hand went to his shoulder and she began to push away. He didn't want it to end, and he now knew the feeling of blood-lust.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

There wasn't much jovial talking at the tables in the Great Hall. Many of the students could help but notice the increase of ministry officials. Lily, Jack, Rose, Hugo, and Albus watched as their parents stood apart from each other, cold and indifferent. The kids were corralled before they could disappear for classes, the Great Hall cleared of its normal tables, and instead each child was brought in to be questioned. They started with Lily, Rayleigh's roommate.

"Lily, where is Rayleigh?" Minerva asked the small first year.

"I don't know," Lily said. She glanced at her parents who seemed to have come here of different reasons.

"Do you know _what_ Rayleigh is, Lily?" Ginny asked her daughter. Lily didn't look amuse by the tone her mother used.

"Of course," Lily said defiantly.

"You know, your brother could be in danger," Ginny said.

"He's not," Lily assured her. Ginny stared her daughter down, trying to use Occlumency on her. "Nice try mom, but I have closed my mind."

"Fine," Ginny snapped. "I should have waited to tell you that."

"Lily, do you know how they left the school grounds? Professor Krum says that there are brooms missing from the shed," Hermione said quietly as she watched the child. A smile crossed Lily's face.

"Everyone knows that Rayleigh can't even summon a broom, much less ride," Lily said with her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Is that true?" Melissa asked. She seemed almost scandalized.

"It is true," Professor Krum confirmed. "I have been working with her for months now, and the broom doesn't even twitch. I have never seen anything more unusual. We have had some slow starters in the past, but they start. Rayleigh doesn't seem to even start."

"Can I ask a question?" Lily asked as she interrupted the conversation. The adults looked down at her from where they were sitting.

"Ok," they said. Lily glanced at each one of them.

"Why do you all assume that this isn't the way that it is supposed to be?" Lily asked. The adults looked at each other rather quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Minerva said. Lily thought a moment.

"What if James, Rayleigh, and Scorpius were meant to go on a quest?" Lily said. She remained sitting while the adults huddled. "Prophecies were made all the time about quests and events. What if they are meant to be on a quest? Who are they really hurting?"

"Lily, the hall of prophecies was destroyed years and years before you were born," Hermione told her. Lily looked at them almost exasperatedly.

"So?"

"It's not like they rebuilt the hall of prophecies," Harry said. The others agreed, sans one.

"Well," Professor Krum said quietly. All eyes were directed on him, Lily nodding in encouragement, as if she already knew what was going to come out of his mouth.

"Krum?" Ron asked as if he had just realized the ex-Quidditch player was there. He had been dozing off, not having slept much the night before.

"Well, actually, it was. They completed it two years after the war," Professor Krum said. Lily stood up beaming.

"Well, that is a start, at least," Lily told Professor Krum. She left the Great Hall without being dismissed. Instead, Lily snuck with the others up to Minerva's office. Lily looked up into the portraits of head masters passed.

"How did it go?" Dumbledore asked. Lily beamed.

"Well, the seeds are planted. Let's just hope that the adults can let them grow," Lily told him. Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"Brilliant," Dumbledore said. Lily looked up at Snape's portrait.

"Yes?" Snape asked in his slow, monotonous voice. Lily smiled.

"Is it true, you loved my grandmother," Lily asked. Snape rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Get to class, Lily Potter," Snape said.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron stood out by the old tree they once frequented. No one said anything for a long time; they just huddled in the snow by the bare branched tree. There was so much that the four of them needed to discuss, but no one was brave enough to start. Harry finally sighed and turned to Ginny.

"I am sorry that this didn't work out between us, Gin," Harry said quietly. Ginny looked at him, for the first time in a while smiled, and meant it.

"Sometimes we don't realize that we are really hurting the ones we love," Ginny said.

"Do you think you will be happy with Draco?" Harry asked. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"I don't know why, but I really do," Ginny said. "His wife has decided to rejoin the muggle world, and I think Draco and I are going to make a real go at it."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," Harry said. Ginny glanced at Hermione.

"I'm not mad, you know," Ginny told Hermione. "I know you both love each other deeply, always have. In all honesty, I always assumed you would end up together in the end."

Hermione and Ginny embraced, crying. Ron looked at them and rolled his eyes. Ron and Harry had acted very much the same why, and yes, even shed a tear or two. Neither would admit it though. Harry and Ron embraced the women and they laughed, feeling as if a thousand pounds of weight was lifted off their shoulder.

"So, back to the kids," Draco murmured as they parted. Harry slipped his arm across the top of Draco's shoulders.

"Now that you are possibly going to be my children's stepfather, I want to let you know if you hurt them, I will hunt you," Harry said with a jovial tone.

"_Possibly?_ No, sir, I am!" Draco said rather pointedly. He turned to Ginny, "That is, if you will have me."

"Well, Harry and I have to get divorced first, of course," Ginny said.

"And if I ever catch you in my bathroom again," Harry added. They laughed and walked towards were Melissa was standing near the edge of the forbidden forest.

"There is still no sign of them," Melissa murmured. Harry had to try something, anything, to get the information out of Melissa.

"Melissa, we need to know who Rayleigh's father is," Harry said. "Only a blood relative can retrieve a prophecy. We think the kids are fulfilling a prophecy."

"I can't," Melissa said. She was crying. "I want to but he made an unbreakable vow. I made him, and I never thought that anyone needed to know."

"Shit," Harry said. He looked to the others, but none had any ideas. They stood together as Viktor Krum ran up to them, panting hard.

"Shacklebolt is here," Krum panted. They headed toward the castle.

"You sure are out of shape for an ex-Quidditch player," Melissa said as she followed them back into the school. Hermione stopped suddenly, as if she had hit an invisible brick wall. The others stopped as well, but only certain that Hermione must have hit a real, invisible wall. They reached out in front of them, feeling around for the wall.

"I know who fathered your child!" Hermione said excitedly. Melissa looked relieved.

"Thank _GOD_!" Melissa said as she exhaled. It was as if she had been holding her breath the entire time. The others looked at Hermione with excitement and wide eyes. She looked confused for a moment.

"But why keep it a secret, Melissa? I was muggle born." Hermione asked. Melissa threw herself into Hermione's arms.

"Because I am a squib," Melissa wailed. "I was ashamed of my blood status, not him. He was always okay with it. Then Rayleigh was infected and I couldn't drag him through the mud. What would people think of him, mating with a squib, and having a blood-tainted daughter?"

"Who is it, Hermione?" Harry asked rather impatiently.

"It's Viktor!" Hermione said as she pointed at Viktor Krum. Everyone looked at him, and Harry laughed.

"It's not funny," Viktor said. Harry laughed harder and nodded.

"Yes it is," Harry laughed. "You are one of the greatest Quidditch players ever, and your daughter can't even summon a broom, much less ride."

"That is pretty funny," Melissa agreed. She joined in the laughter, she was free of the promise, and now she felt loads lighter.

"So, now that it is out, Missy, do you think we could pick up where we left off?" Viktor asked hopefully. Melissa ran into his arms and they kissed.

"I thought it was odd that Melissa was such a fan of Quidditch, since most in the muggle world aren't, then you had knowledge that you shouldn't about the sorting, you know wizarding laws you shouldn't know," Hermione ran through quickly as she ticked fingers off. "I knew the hand writing looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. Of course I wouldn't have thought to look back at my old love letters."

"You still have those?" Ron, Harry, and Viktor asked in unison.

"_Moving on_, it wasn't until you commented on Viktor being an out of shape Quidditch player that it all came back to me," Hermione said.

"I'm not that out of shape," Viktor retorted. Hermione tilted her head.

"Well, you aren't like flabby fat or anything, not really," Hermione said.

"So, I guess the next stop is the ministry and the Hall of Prophecies," Harry said.

Shacklebolt, while thrilled to hear that they had found out Rayleigh Riddle's father, he was concerned. The Dementors were still looking for the children, and they were easily followed, but not easily caught. The trace made it incredibly easy to locate. The Dementors were acting rogue, intent on finding the children.

"We don't want that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We should head to the ministry, and to the Hall of Prophecies," Harry said. "As soon as we know what they are up to, maybe we can catch up with them before the Dementors. Who knows quests better than we do?"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Are you ok?" James asked as he looked at Rayleigh. She wasn't nearly as rosy cheeked as before. She nodded.

"Are you?" Rayleigh asked.

"Yeah, I feel great," James said. Already his wounds were healing.

"How was it?" Scorpius asked. James looked at him.

"It was tasty," James said laughing. He felt giddy. "I feel different."

"Must be the full moon," Scorpius said as he pulled out some of the potion Rose had packed for them.

"Already?" James nearly whined. Scorpius nodded and drank the potion. James brought the cup to his mouth but it refused to open. The stuff smelled like poison.

"It always smells like that," Scorpius said.

"I can't drink it," James said. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Look, fine, don't," Scorpius said. "But if you go eat villagers, don't come crying to me in the morning."

The moon rose with all of its glory, it light peeking into the cracks of the slatted roof of the barn they were hiding out inside of for protection and shelter. Scorpius turned to Rayleigh, watching her curiously as he changed into a werewolf. The potion made him as harmless as a kitten. They watched James as they anticipated his change and waited. Time ticked away, and they waited some more.

"I don't understand," James murmured as he stood in the full moonlight. He looked as human as ever, not even a single werewolf trait.

"I wonder," Rayleigh said slowly.

"What?" James asked. Scorpius was climbing across Rayleigh's lap, trying to get her to scratch him behind his ear. Rayleigh complied absentmindedly.

"I wonder if I cured you," Rayleigh said.

"There is no cure for werewolf-ism," James reminded her.

"Yeah, I know that, but there aren't supposed to be any girl vampires, and yet here I am," Rayleigh said.

"Does that mean I am going to turn into a vampire, now?" James asked. Rayleigh looked at him curiously.

"There is one way to find out," Rayleigh pulled a small pocket knife. She sliced her palm before James could protest. She held the hand out to him. "What do you smell?"

"Smells like blood, you know, that funny iron smell," James said. Rayleigh smiled as she pulled back her hand, the wound already knitting together.

"If you were a vampire, you would be able to smell the subtle hues of fruits, vegetables, proteins, and grains I have eaten. It would smell sweet," Rayleigh assured him. "There is one more test, if Scorpius willing to possibly give up being a werewolf."

"I have fleas," Scorpius said crossly. "What do you think?"

"In the morning, we will repeat what we did this morning," Rayleigh said. "We won't be able to test it until the next full moon, though."

"What is another couple of weeks on the run?" James asked as her hugged Rayleigh. Deep inside him, he knew he was cured.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Oh look, they did rebuild," Luna murmured as she followed the group down the racks of the Hall of Prophecies. Neville tried to look apologetic, but he couldn't manage the look. The only people who hadn't been in here previously were Krum, Malfoy, and Melissa Gorokhov. They had no idea where to look, but they started about midway.

"Do you remember the last time we were here," Neville murmured. "It seemed so much scarier then."

"Probably the Death Eaters," Ron offered. Neville nodded. Ginny found Draco's hand and held on to him tightly.

"Remember, we are only here for the one prophecy. We aren't to touch any other prophecies."

"This one has my name on it," Ron said pouting.

"Trust me, leave it alone," Harry said.

"I think I have found the one you are looking for," Luna said loftily. She was standing by a three in wide orb that was glowing blue. She laughed, "Anyone could pick it up, though, well practically."

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked as she peered at the paper tag.

"Well, it has James' name on it, too, and half of the people in here are related to James," Luna murmured.

"It has Scorpius' name on it too," Ginny said. No one touched the orb. It was Viktor who reached for it. It only made sense. He had to be out-ed as the child's father, it seemed right to have him retrieve it.

"How do these things work?" Viktor asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Last time we broke it, remember?" Harry offered.

"Squeeze it, like my remember-all," Neville told him. Viktor squeezed it and Lily's voice filled the room.

"Great, she's a freakin' see-er," Ginny said. "It figures."

"Shh!" The rest hissed.

_**Enemies blood unite**_

_**During a love-driven plight**_

_**Unlikely union is fulfilled**_

_**No more blood is spilled**_

_**Tainted cure found**_

_**To make up lost ground**_

Lily's voice disappeared from the air and silence hung between them. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. Viktor placed the orb back on the shelf and slipped his arm around Melissa. They played the words over and over in their heads, trying to figure out what it meant.

"So, that would explain why Lily has been so angry at me lately," Ginny murmured. "She knew about my relationship with Draco."

"She didn't get it from my side," Harry said.

"I think Great Aunt Trudy was a seer," Ron offered. They knew what the prophecy was, but they had no idea what they needed to do to help the children.

"So, where do we go now?" Melissa asked.

"Back to Hogwarts," Harry suggested.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"It worked?" Scorpius asked with his eyes squeezed tightly.

"Yes!" James said. "Quit being a baby and open you eyes."

Scorpius opened his eyes and saw his hands before him, looking normal as ever. He whooped and hollered, pulling Rayleigh up off the floor and spinning her around. She was pale, but happy to have helped Scorpius. James laughed and the three sat back and watched the moon in peace and quiet. James had Rayleigh tucked up against him, Scorpius tight against her other side.

"You cured us," James said. He couldn't help the tears that had welled up in his eyes. He laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. All he ever wanted was to be normal, and she had given it to him.

"You guys can go back to school now," Rayleigh said.

"You can too," Scorpius said. Rayleigh shook her head, smiling.

"I am not going back to Hogwarts," Rayleigh said. "I am going to travel a bit, now that I know how to ride a broom. There are more people out there who need my help."

"Ok," James said finally. He smiled at her warmly and kissed her cheek. He knew she needed to do this.

"It's funny," Scorpius said as they drifted to sleep. "Your dad and your grandfather were mortal enemies, and together, you have helped man kind. Grandpa Riddle would have been pissed."

"We are, after all, more than a name," Rayleigh said. Scorpius agreed as the three of them slipped to sleep.

The next morning, James and Scorpius awoke to find her already gone. They figured she would be. They gathered their stuff and flew back to the school. It took them three days to arrive, and were met by a group of very worried and relieved parents.

"Where is Rayleigh?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, she was amazing!" James exclaimed. "She cured us of our affliction! Mum, we are normal."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Her blood, it cured us. We are normal!" Scorpius said. He fished the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Melissa. "She asked me to give this to you."

Melissa and Viktor read it aloud for everyone to hear:

Mum and Dad,

As you probably know by now, I have not returned to Hogwarts. I have a gift. I want to share it with the world, and so I will not be returning to Hogwarts. There are things that I still have to learn, so I will be back eventually. Right now, I need to work on curing those whose afflictions keep them oppressed. Please don't worry about me. Dad, I know you did your best with what you had to work with, but you suck at teaching flying. Stick with Quidditch. Ha! You didn't think I knew, did you? Next time you arrange a roommate, make her a little less 'all seeing'. Give Lily my love. RR


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Summer Holiday was in full swing and the families were together, much like previous summers. The only thing that had changed was the size of the house needed to contain the families. Over the past couple of years, a few new Malfoy children joined Ginny and Draco, and even Ron and his new muggle wife had increased their offspring by two. Hermione and Harry hadn't decided on any new children, but they were content with that. Melissa and Viktor hadn't had any children either, but they never discussed their reasoning. Luna and Neville added just a single child to the family.

They rented the magically enlarged beach cottage to spend the entire summer together. Jack, Hugo, and Lily were now of age, and all had passed all test needed to be a wizard out on their own. Scorpius and James were practically the best of friends, spending a lot of their time teasing Rose about her newest boyfriend or hitting the night clubs with Albus.

"So, Lily, any idea when my daughter might actually be showing up?" Viktor asked as they all sat together for dinner. Eyes were all on Lily. She rolled her own.

"It doesn't work that way, Viktor," Lily said. She glanced at Rose and the two women shared a knowing look.

"What?" Harry asked. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing," Lily said.

"No, what is it?" The others pressed. Lily shook her head.

"It's nothing," Lily said. "She'll be here by the morning. She's flying in."

"I have to say, she does have some pretty impressive flying skills," Harry complimented Viktor. Viktor nodded.

"She's a little too dangerous, if you ask me," Viktor murmured. Melissa gave him a silent look that he seemed to understand immediately.

"I thought she looked lovely on the broom when we last saw her," Hermione said sweetly. "That was what, two or three years ago?"

"Give or take," Harry agreed.

"She's been very busy," Lily said simply, a smirk on her face. Melissa smiled and rolled her eyes. The hour struck nine and they all headed off to their beds.

Morning came, and James was standing at the counter eating cereal. Lily and Rose bounded into the room, followed by the little Malfoy children and the little Weasley children. James rolled his eyes as the small little kids made all kinds of loud noises. He looked at his little brothers and sisters, thinking that maybe his mom shouldn't have had two sets of twins so close together.

"Morning James," Lily said to her older brother.

"Hey," James grunted as seven little bowls of cereal were placed at the table. The youngest Longbottom stumbled awkwardly from the door way into the kitchen and clambered to the table with the other three and four year olds.

"Feels a little like a daycare," Rose shouted over the din.

"Yes," James agreed with his cousin.

"Did Rayleigh get in ok last night?" Rose asked Lily. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, she and Gavin are sleeping in," Lily said smiling. She turned to James and smiled at him. "You knew she was bringing Gavin, right?"

"You act like I even know who that is," James said rolling his eyes. He could feel himself getting angry. He hadn't seen or spoken to Rayleigh since her last visit two years ago, when they had a whirlwind summer affair. She had been sixteen, he had been almost nineteen.

"I know she has written to you," Lily said. James looked unaffected.

"I don't like to read," James admitted callously. "Stopped reading them after the second one came."

"Oh," Rose said looking at Lily. Lily shook her head and patted her brother's shoulder.

"Well, Gavin's great, so give him a chance when you meet him, ok?" Lily said. She nearly died laughing as she and Rose left the kitchen. James avoided the family like the plague, not eager to meet this Gavin that Rayleigh was so in love. His mother, step-mother/aunt, and sister gushed at how cute he was and he was getting tired of hearing it.

It wasn't until dinner time that night that he saw Rayleigh for the first time. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and watched as she walked to the table. She was wearing a tank top and jeans, and her hair was shorter than it had been just two years before. She had a scowl on her face and laughed as she sat down next to Lily, with in James' line of sight.

"He bit me again," Rayleigh told Lily. "So if you can tell me when he will quit this biting thing, which would be great, do. He is infuriating me."

"Um," Lily shrugged as she made eye contact with James. James looked at Rayleigh. He rather hoped that Rayleigh would have been happy to see him. She looked indifferent to his presence at the table.

"James, hello," Rayleigh said addressing him.

"You're looking good. The potions keeping you well," James said. Rayleigh grinned and shook her head.

"Nah, I haven't needed one in a long time," Rayleigh said. A look of simple shock crossed his face. The air of the table was one of knowledge shared by all but James.

"Wow, you were cured?" James said with a hint of awe in his voice.

"Maybe you and I should go for a walk and talk," Rayleigh said as a slight smile crossed her face. "Apparently you haven't opened a single letter I sent you."

"I don't like to read," James said.

"Maybe it would be simpler to introduce James to Gavin," Lily suggested. James made a face, not want to be introduced to the man in Rayleigh's life.

"This should be fun," Scorpius said laughing.

"Gavin! Come here!" Rayleigh called as she stood up. She walked near the stairs, but remained back. She coaxed, "Come on, Gavin, its ok. Don't make that face at me. You know I can't stand that look. Come on!"

James watched the space between the stairs and Rayleigh, not certain what to expect. A fat little foot appeared, followed by another, all that carried a short, fat little tot in a nappy and a black tee shirt. He had untamed wild brown hair and the brightest green eyes. Gavin was a baby, and he looked just like Harry Potter.

"You slept with my dad?" James asked as he looked at the little boy who had been swooped down on and gathered up into Rayleigh's arms. Lily laughed hard, almost choking.

"No, of course not, James," Rayleigh said rather indignantly. "No offense, not that you aren't an attractive man, Harry, it's just you are too old for me."

"No offense taken," Harry said looking at his son as if he was the most ignorant person in the world.

"If you didn't sleep with my dad, why does he look exactly like my dad?" James asked. The others looked at him incredulously.

"You're joking, right?" Rayleigh asked. James looked at her. She shook her head, retrieving her wand. She signaled to James, who slowly joined her on that side of the table. She waved her wand at the wall, creating a huge mirror, floor to ceiling and wall to wall. She stood there, able to see the whole family reflected behind them. James stood there, next to Rayleigh who was holding Gavin. He looked at the Harry Potter miniature person in Rayleigh's arms, looked at his father and brother, seeing that they looked similar enough, as well, then finally he looked at himself. He studied his own face as the child reached and climbed into his arms. He looked at himself, then the child. The same brown hair, the same green eyes, the similarities were striking. Realization slipped over him.

"Daddy," The child whispered as he snuggled against James' neck.

"I'm a dad?" James asked.

"Maybe you should go back and read my letters," Rayleigh suggested as a grin spread across her face. "You would know that when Gavin was born, I was cured. That is why there are few reports of female vampires. They give birth and their blood-taint is erased."

"And he?" James asked hesitantly.

"He's normal," Rayleigh said.

"But you said he bit you," James said. Rayleigh made the mirror disappear. She took the little boy from James.

"He's teething and I am still breast feeding," Rayleigh said. "He's not quite two."

"Don't you think you should have told me sooner?" James asked.

"I did, you just didn't read the letters," Rayleigh said as the child curled against her and fell asleep.

"So, what does this mean?" James asked.

"It means, son, you have a son," Harry said. Rayleigh smiled at them.

"Don't worry, James, I am not going to ask you to marry me or anything. I am more than capable of taking care of things," Rayleigh said smiling at him genuinely. "Our son, though, would benefit from this size of a family, since I have no siblings, and you have many, many siblings."

"Ok, it's a start," James said as relief and warmth rushed over him. "So, I am a dad?"

"You are a dad," Rayleigh confirmed. James looked at Lily.

"You knew about this the whole time?" James asked.

"I was the one who created the prophecy. You didn't think it had to do with the little adventure you guys went on in my first year, did you?" Lily teased. She looked at her sweet little nephew. "Enemies blood unite, during a love-driven plight, unlikely union is fulfilled, no more blood is spilled, taint cure is found, to make up lost ground."

"You mean, this child?" James said.

"Yup," Lily said grinning as she pushed James toward Rayleigh. "Now, to make up lost ground."

"Perhaps a walk?" James asked.

"And maybe a long talk," Rayleigh said as she passed the sleeping infant off to his grandfather, Harry Potter. Rayleigh and James headed out the sliding glass door to walk along the moon lit beach, under the glow of the full moon. Viktor and Harry shared a look. They knew what the kids would soon find out. Love, above all, creates families.

**Didn't Use this:**

**They were both soaked to the bone, their hair mussed and curly from the rain as they sat across from each other in the house. She looked up at him and couldn't believe she had fallen for James Potter, despite everything they had been through in the past years. He stepped to position himself in front of her, her ribbed tank top clinging to her body. James kissed her, touching her face tenderly. Rayleigh opened her eyes wide as his fingers slid down her side. James' mouth met hers tentatively, his tongue slipping into her mouth, and he pulled her against him. He pulled her shirt off over her head, undressing her slowly. She held her breath as his eyes slid over her body, appreciatively. **

"**Rayleigh," he breathed as he lowered his mouth to her shoulder. His tongue caressed her skin.**

"**No, James," Rayleigh said, turning away. "It's too late."**


End file.
